Kelsi
by DeanWinchesterLover
Summary: Kelsi has known Dean Winchester all her life. What's their story? What will happen when Kelsi meets Dean after he left her years ago? Follow their journey when she joins the boys. Please R&R!
1. Prologue

I've known Dean Winchester all my life.

My father was close friends with John Winchester. They were exactly alike; they also had a lot in common. They each had a beautiful wife.

Mary Winchester, and my mother, (Jodie), met because of John and my dad (Brett), they clicked like that. From then on, they did everything together.

Mary Winchester became pregnant with Dean, two days later, my mother realised she was pregnant with me. It was perfect, the mothers were so excited.

Ironically, Dean was born 2 hours after me.

Dean and I became close, even at the age of 4. I would always try to be with Dean. Our mum's thought it would be good if we could go to some day care place. We were playing in the sandbox, Dean knocked my sandcastle over. 'Hey!' I shouted, 'don't ruin my sandcastle!' I whacked him on the arm. He just smirked. Even at the age of 4, he always had a charming smile.

Mary found out she was pregnant with her 2nd child. You should have seen Deans face when John and Mary told him he was going to be a big brother. His smile reached his eyes, and his eyes were shining.

When Sam was born, John and Mary were so happy. It felt like nothing could ruin their happiness. 6 months later something did. I was only 5 at the time, so was Dean. John told my family what happened, he said it was a demon, he said some sort of supernatural being killed Mary. He wanted revenge; he wanted to kill the thing that denied his sons of a mother, and him a wife.

From then, he hunted every creepy thing he could find, he left Dean and Sam at my place when he was hunting. When Dean reached 10, he taught him how to fight.

From then on, the Winchesters lifes were never the same.

Hey guys! Thanks for reading. This is my first supernatural Fic, so please review, even if it's not nice, I want to improve on my writing, so everything you have to say helps.

If people like this story, I'll continue! I will try to update as much as I can. And I'll try to put what I think you guys want to see in my story. My chapters will be longer than my first, I promise! I just wanted to get their background clear. This story will basically be about, Dean and Sam travelling now, and meeting up with Kelsi. Then there will be flashbacks, showing the past of Kelsi and Dean, Sammy too! It's totally AU I guess, it starts after the events of 'In My Time of Dying', and I will focus on the Demon, but it isn't the main priority of the story, it will happen, but not soon.

So R&R, tell me what ya'll think!


	2. Seeing kelsi

**Thanks a lot for the reviews guys! It really means a lot to me!**

**Seeing as this story shows Dean and Sam now, and also Dean and Kelsi's teen years, I thought it would be easier if I write Kelsi and Dean's past in italics, and the present in normal font. I think it will be much easier to understand. I'll do it in this chapter, and if you think it's how I should keep doing it, let me know. Thanks!**

_Present time_

ACDC blared through the radio of the impala, which was speeding down the highway. Dean Winchester was drumming his thumbs on the wheel, why Sam was trying to sleep.

'Dude, can you please turn the music down, I haven't had any sleep for the past 2 days!' Sam complained, trying to get comfortable in the passenger seat.

'Well, whose fault is that?' Dean said sarcastically.

'Man, I'm serious!' Sam moaned.

'Fine' mumbled Dean as he turned the radio down a notch. 'Before you nod off again, I think I've found us another gig,' said Dean.

'Really, what?' asked Sam. He sat up straight and focused his attention to Dean.

'There have been 3 mysterious Deaths up near Michigan; I think we should check it out,' Dean explained.

'Mysterious,' Sam said, 'How so?'

'Well, each person had a happy life, and they all went to work, never came home.'

Sam raised his eyebrows. 'How do we know it's supernatural?'

'We don't' said Dean sitting up straighter, 'Which is why, we go check it out!'

'Fine,' Sam yawned, 'now I want my sleep!'

10 Minutes later, Sam was awoken by the slamming of brakes.

'Dude, what the hell?' Sam shouted sitting up, looking over at dean.

'There's a roadhouse across the road, I need a refreshment.' Dean said pulling onto the side of the road.

'Couldn't of you have pulled over slowly like a normal person?' Sam asked.

'… No,' Said Dean smirking as he stepped out of the car. 'Want anything' Dean asked, sticking his head through the window.

'No, Dean.' Sam said.

'Suit yourself' Dean said striding into the shop.

Dean opened the door, the bell went off. The shop owner, looked up, gave him the once over, and went back down to his magazine.

'M&M's' Dean said to himself, 'Where are you?' He rounded the corner to the next isle, and what he saw made his jaw drop.

'Kelsi? Is that you?

'_Kelsi!' Jodie shouted, 'You're going to be late for school, Dean's waiting at the door!'_

_Kelsi shot right out of bed, did my mum just say Dean was here, I thought he wasn't going to be back from their hunt for another couple of days. Kelsi slipped into her Black Jeans, and pulled on her ACDC top, which was black, and had ACDC, written across in big silvery letters. She wasn't emo, btw, just liked black, and had good taste in music, like dean. She pulled on her slip on shoes, and brushed her hair into two pigtails. _

'_I'm ready!' Kelsi, shouted, she stormed down the stairs, grabbed a juice from the fridge, and picked up her bag. 'I'll be home later than usual mom, me and Dean will probably stop by the diner after school,' Kelsi said as she went out the door. _

'_Dean!' Kelsi said as she gave him a hug. I wasn't expecting you to be back so soon._

_Dean grinned, as he pulled away from Kelsi. 'Yeah, turns out it was a false alarm, no killing poltergeist, just some crazy human psycho.'_

_Kelsi laughed 'I'm glad. I missed you, ya know?'_

'_I know,' Dean said. 'Stop the chit-chat, we gotta get to school, or Miss Hans will have our ass!' _

'_You're right,' said Kelsi as she followed Dean down the path to school. _

'Dean!' Kelsi said dropping the chip packet she was holding. 'What the hell are you doing here?'

'I could ask you the same thing,' Dean said taking a step closer to Kelsi. 'I haven't seen you in what, years? I never though I'd see you again.'

Kelsi smiled slightly, 'I'm glad you were wrong.'

'Yeah,' Dean said awkwardly.

They both stared at each other for a minute.

'Sooo,' Kelsi said breaking the silence, 'You and your family still hunting?'

'Yeah, actually we are. Just me and Sam though, my dad uh, he passed a couple of weeks ago.' Dean said staring at the floor.

'Oh my god! No way, Dean I'm so sorry, 'Kelsi exclaimed, tears coming down her cheeks. 'How?' she asked.

Dean paused. 'A story for another time,'he said slowly.

'Fair enough,' Said Kelsi, still crying silently. She really loved John; he was like her 2nd father when they were younger.

'Look, Kelsi, I'm sorry I left you all the years ago,' Dean said, 'I…'

Kelsi cut him off, 'Dean, it's okay, really! I'm over it already.'

Dean could tell she wasn't, but decided not to push it; they'd talk about it when she was ready. He changed the subject.

'You still remember how to hunt?' Dean asked.

Kelsi laughed slightly. 'Yeah, you taught me well.'

'Want to hunt with me and Sam for a bit, I would understand if you don't want to, I mean you have a life, I'm sure, it's just I don't want to leave you again, and..'

'Dean! Stop blabbing, I'll come!' Kelsi said.

'…And I know, oh, really? Dean said looking her in the eye.

'Yeah, just for a bit, though,' Kelsi said.

Dean smiled, leading Kelsi to the impala, to inform Sam.

'_You're late!' shouted Miss Hans, as Dean and Kelsi burst through the door of their 1st period class._

'_Yeah, sorry Miss Hans,' Dean and Kelsi said at the same time. They turned to each other and smiled._

_Miss Hans frowned. 'Take a seat,' she said._

_Kelsi and Dean sat next to each other, and tuned in for their class._

_Dean waited for Kelsi as she was talking to a teacher after class. She came out and didn't see Dean._

'_BOO!' Dean shouted, coming around the corner._

'_Aggh!' Kelsi shouted. 'Oh, Dean it's you! Don't do that.' _

_Dean laughed. 'Ahh, you're so funny, Kelsi!'_

'_I know,' Kelsi said, smirking._

_They walked of to the lunch area. Standing side by side, they linked their hands together, not even noticing. They weren't a couple, but everyone could tell they liked each other, the only two who didn't realise, was themselves._

**Okay, end of chapter. Like it? Hate it? Please tell me. **

**Next chapter, more of Dean, Sam and Kelsi travelling together, and more past on Kelsi and Dean. You won't find out the reason how and why Dean left just yet, but it's coming! I hope to update by the end of the week, but I do have a lot of homework. I'll try; it will be up by Sunday afternoon at the latest. Promise. )**


	3. Kelsi wants to Hunt

**Thanks for the reviews! Just for your info, in the flashbacks, Dean and Kelsi are 17 years of age. So Sam is about 14/15? And in the present, Sam and Dean are the age they are now. I know I said I wasn't updating till Sunday, but I got bored and decided to do another chapter before my school work!**

'Sammy, get out of the car! Look who is here!' Dean Winchester shouted to Sam as he opened the car door for Sam.

Sam stepped out. He walked around the front of the car and stopped. There was a woman standing next to Dean, she looked about Deans age. She was pretty, brown wavy hair with blue eyes. She was wearing Jeans, and a fitting top. He recognised her from somewhere.

Dean seemed to be reading Sams mind. 'Dude!' exclaimed Dean, 'It's Kelsi, remember?'

'Kelsi,' Sam shouted. He ran up and gave her a huge hug. 'I've missed you and your family so much. You've changed so much, the last time I saw you, you were what, 21? Sorry I didn't recognise you; I was only about 17? When we left.' Sam stopped for a breather.

Kelsi laughed. 'It's great to see you, too, Sam! I've missed you and your family, too.'

Dean stepped in. 'Kelsi is going to be coming on a couple of hunts with us, Sammy'

Sam looked puzzled. 'Huh, what do you mean? Kelsi, you don't know how to hunt? And I'm sure you have your own life, right Kelsi? A job? School?

Kelsi smirked. 'One question at a time, Sam. Firstly, Dean taught me how to hunt when we were younger, he said I would always need the protection. And second, yeah, I have my own life, my job is pretty casual though I could easily get time off. And thirdly, school, isn't my thing.'

'Sounds like someone I know,' Sam said turning to Dean. 'You two are so alike.'

Dean turned to Kelsi, They shared a smile. 'We know.'

Sam watched their exchanged and smiled to himself. 'I wonder if they will get together again' he thought.

'_Kelsi, I think it's time I teach you self defence,' Dean said calmly, while they were walking home from school._

'_Really? Dean, that would be great!' Kelsi said turning to him._

'_Yeah, but it won't be easy, it wont be just fighting, I'll teach you about the supernatural. You need to know.'_

'_Dean, I'll be fine! I'm up for it! When do we start?'_

_Dean laughed. 'Didn't think you would be so keen! How about tomorrow, it's a Saturday; dad gave me and Sammy the weekend off from hunting.'_

'_Sounds good to me. How is Sammy by the way?_

'_He's alright I guess. He enjoys learning so much; I talked to Dad about him the other night, about how much he loves school. Dad said he wants Sammy to get a good education, but also to be a good hunter, We came up with a Deal, Sammy doesn't have to go hunting while he is still at school, but trains with us after school. And guess what? Dad said Sam can go to college after we find this demon that killed our mum.'_

_Kelsi smiled. 'That's great, Dean. It really is. But when are you going to hunt this demon? _

'_Well, dad doesn't have anything at the moment, when we find something, we're out of here.'_

'_Huh, out of here. What do you mean? Kelsi asked, sound worried._

'_Well, roadtrip! We'll leave to destroy it.' Dean said, not sensing the worried tone of Kelsi's voice._

'_How long will you be gone for? Asked Kelsi._

_Dean looked over at Kelsi. 'I don't know, a long time I guess.' He saw the sadness in kelsi's eyes at his words. 'Kelsi, what's wrong?'_

'_I don't want you to leave' she whispered. 'You're my bestfriend; I can't imagine my life without you...'_

'_Kelsi, babe, I'll never leave you.. I'll just be gone for awhile, and I'll come back, I promise. And besides, we aren't leaving yet, it will probably be years before we do!'_

_Kelsi looked at Dean. 'Yeah, I know. Sorry I overeacted, Anyway I better go, uh... Homework, and gotta sleep early tonight, for training tomorrow, ya know? Okay bye.' Kelsi ran into her house. Leaving a very confused Dean behind._

Kelsi was riding in the passenger seat, as Dean thought it would be polite, it took awhile to convince sam to go in the back, but Sam gave in when he realised he might actually get some sleep in the back.

Dean was thinking about Kelsi. 'She looks so pretty' he thought. 'I'm so glad I could see her again. I feel bad, though. We left on good terms, but I said I would come back, and I didn't… I wanted to, so badly, but I couldn't, this demon turned out to be a tricky catch. I thought I would go back to her, Sammy and dad with me, but now dads gone. I'm with her now, but that's because I ran into her, I didn't go back to her, I wonder if she forgives me.'

Kelsi looked over at Dean and could see he was deep in his thoughts. 'I wonder if he's thinking about me' she thought. 'I'm so glad I ran into him. He said he would come back to me, he didn't. He didn't even call me. He wrote to me though, once telling me they started to hunt the demon. I wish john hadn't decided to move his family to another location, I wonder what would have happened with me and Dean if they'd stayed for a bit longer.

'_WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE MIGHT BE MOVING?' Dean shouted at his father early Saturday morning. _

'_Don't speak to me like that!' John said sternly to his oldest son._

'_Sorry, sir.' Dean said. 'But I want to know why we are moving?'_

'_We aren't, Dean. Well not yet. Maybe after Sammy finishes school. You'll be 21, we might be moving to texas. It's not definent. But I have sources that the Demon is there. If we move, we will stay put in texas and hunt. Then, if we hear trails of the demon, we'll get it.' John said._

_Dean looked up at his father. 'What about Kelsi? I can't leave her, i..'_

_John cut him off. 'Kelsi will be fine. She will understand. You don't have to tell her yet. We might not move, but when we do, she'll understand. Tell her we need to move cause of our hunting. You can write a letter to her when we start hunting the demon, when we kill it. We'll come back here, Dean. Don't tell her yet though, wait till its definent.'_

_Dean paused. 'Yes, sir. I have to go to Kelsi's, teaching her how to fight.'_

_John smiled. 'Good man, make sure you say hi to Jodie and Brett for me!'_

'_I will dad.' Said Dean as he walked out the door to Kelsi's._

**Thanks for reading. Please R&R!!**

**Next chapter will be more on Dean and Kelsi past. **


	4. Ellen

**I don't own Supernatural. Or anything you recognise. Just Kelsi, and some plot.**

**Okay, this chapter is taking place a little before everybody Loves a Clown did; they will head to the roadhouse. Now, because I'm Australian, we don't have season 2 yet, and I only watched a part of this episode, so I don't exactly know what the message on johns phone said, I only know it said it was Ellen, so I'll assume she gave directions on how to get to the roadhouse? That's how I'll write it anyway. **

**If you have any questions about this chapter, or you're confused about some part of the plot, just ask! )**

'Dean!' Sam called, leaning over the back of Dean's seat.

'What?' snapped Dean, he didn't mean to sound angry, but Sam interrupted him daydreaming.

'You know how I said we should go to Michigan?'

'Yeah'

'Well, I don't think we should go their anymore,' Sam said to dean.

'Oh and why not?' said Dean sarcastically.

'Well I hacked into Dads phone… and uh, listen to this message,' Sam held the phone up to deans ear.

Dean frowned. 'Who the hell is Ellen?'

'No idea, Dean. But I want to find out. Let's go to the roadhouse.'

'If you're sure,' said Dean, doing in illegal U turn. 'Wake Kelsi up and tell her, Sammy. I think she nodded off,' Dean said smiling.

_Dean walked up the porch of Kelsi's house, carrying a large bag. Inside, were guns, that weren't loaded. Boxing gloves, and some other stuff._

_He was going to start teaching Kelsi the basics of fighting. First he was going to show her how to handle the different guns, and then see how good she was at throwing a punch. _

_Dean knocked on the door, he heard someone running down the stairs. _

_Kelsi flung the door open, 'Hey dean! Come on in.'_

_Dean moved past Kelsi, and laughed. 'Someone's excited. I heard you stomping down the stairs.'_

_Kelsi blushed. 'I don't stomp, and I was not.'_

_Dean smirked, 'whatever, and since when do you blush, what's with you?'_

'_I'm not blushing! Come on, lets get started,' kelsi said leading Dean to the basement._

_Dean followed her down, 'you're a weird one, Kelsi.'_

'Kelsi!' Sam said nudging her,' Wake up.'

Kelsi opened her eyes and yawned, 'Oh how embarrassing, I fell asleep,' she groaned and turned her head into the seat.

Dean laughed, and poked her, 'Don't worry about it, come on look at us, we have something important to tell you.'

Kelsi looked across to Dean, 'What is it'?

'I hacked into Dad's phone, and I got a voice message. Here, listen,' said Sam, handing the phone over to Kelsi, who had a curious look on her face.

She listenend. 'Who's this Ellen woman?' she asked.

'We don't know,' started Sam. 'Which is why we are going to find out,' he finished.

'Oh,' said Kelsi. 'Good plan, we heading their now?' she asked.

'Yeah,' said Sam. 'Have another rest; we'll wake you when he get there.'

'Thanks,' mumbled Kelsi, as she drifted of to sleep.

A couple of minutes later, when Sam was sure Kelsi was asleep, he asked Dean,' 'Dean, do you think it was smart bringing Kelsi with us?'

Dean looked over, 'Of course it was, I owe it to her.?

'What do you mean you 'owe it to her'? What is going on with you two, I thought you left on good terms?' Asked Sam.

'We did, Sammy. But things got complicated, I said I would come back, but I didn't I feel bad. She wanted to come Sam, she wanted to come with us when we left for texas, she wasn't into school, she wanted to hunt, I said no, she understood, but I feel bad, I owe her this.'

Sam was still confused, he didn't know much about Dean and Kelsi's past together, he was going to find out though, but he wouldn't push it today.

'_You're a natural, Kelsi!' exclaimed Dean, as he ducked a punch from Kelsi, 'You really are, it took me years before I could properly handle a gun and throw a good punch, you learnt in a couple of hours!'_

_Kelsi blushed, Dean sounded proud. 'Really? Thanks Dean.'_

'_You know what; I think you should come on a hunt with me and Dad!'_

'_What? Dean! Are you serious, I mean, mum would let me, she trusts John with her life, but are you sure, could I handle it, would your dad even let me?' asked Kelsi._

'_I think he would, I'll ask him now actually.' Dean picked up his bag and headed to the front door. 'I'll call ya tonight with the answer, Kel' he smiled and exited. _

_Soon as Kelsi thought Dean was out of earshot, she jumped up with excitement. 'I'm going to hunt' she thought, 'with Dean!' She bolted up the stairs to tell her mum._

_Meanwhile, Dean was standing outside, his shoe was undone so he tied it before leaving, he heard Kelsi's whoop of joy, and smiled to himself. 'I'm lucky to know someone like her,' he thought._

**Short chapter, I know!! But I promise the next will be a LOT longer!**

**It will be more exciting, too. The boys and Kelsi meet Ellen and Jo, and more flashbacks. I know there is a lot of questions and missing spaces, they will be answered soon! Any questions with the plot, just ask! Update will be before the end of the weekend. **


	5. Kelsi's first hunt!

**Hey guys! In this chapter, they go to the roadhouse. It will be different to how everything happened in everybody Loves a Clown though. **

'We're here!' said Dean, pulling into the Roadhouse. He parked, and turned to Sam. 'Wake her up, will ya,' Dean said motioning to Kelsi. 'I'll go in first.'

Dean opened the door, and slammed it shut, walked around the roadhouse and out of sight.

Sam straightened and leaned over the front seat, 'Kelsi, wake up!' he said, gently nudging her.

Kelsi groaned and slightly opened her eyes, 'Sammy? We here?' she asked.

'Yeah, we are,' said Sam. 'Dean's already gone in, we better go. Oh and it's Sam, not Sammy.' He opened his door, and went around to Kelsi's side and opened the door for her.

Kelsi stepped out and stretched. 'Dean calls you Sammy, though,' she said.

'Yeh, well, I'm used to him saying it, and if I told him not to, he wouldn't listen anyway,' he smiled and started of to the roadhouse.

'Oh,' said Kelsi as she jogged after Sam.

'_Dad, kelsi is responsible, you know it,' said Dean to his father. He just arrived back from kelsi's and was asking his father if she could go on a hunt. 'You should of seen her today! She blocked every punch I threw, and she can handle guns! And you know, she knows a lot more about the supernatural than other girls her age.'_

'_Dean, I know. Trust me, I believe what you're saying. But I don't think we can take her on this hunt, what if she gets hurt, it's my fault! I have complete confidence in her, I do. But you don't know what could happen out there with all those creepy sons of bitches!' said John, walking over to his son. 'It's too dangerous!'_

_Dean stepped closer to his dad. 'Please, Dad.' Said Dean, giving his dad the puppy dog eyes._

_John stared at him, 'You suck at poppy dog eyes Dean, that's Sammy's, things,' said john, cracking a slight smile._

_Dean laughed. 'It was worth a try… please dad,'_

_John thought for a second. 'Fine, she can come. But if I tell you to get her out, you get her out, ok. And you follow my orders, no buts!_

'_Yes, sir. I'm off to call Kelsi.' Dean said running up the stairs to his room._

_He opened his door and grabbed his mobile and dialled Kelsi's number._

_Ring ring, ring ring, ring ring._

'_Hurry up' thought Dean._

'_Hello?' a girls voice answered._

'_Kelsi, it's Dean.'_

'_Oh, hey Dean.'_

'_You can come Kelsi.'_

'_Really?'_

'_Yup, dad gave in.'_

'_Oh, great, I can't wait!'_

'_Yep, we'll pick you up at 6am tomorrow morning, be ready.'_

'_Sure. Do I bring anything? What should I wear? What are we hunting? Do you know?_

_Dean laughed. 'One question at a time, Kelsi. Firstly, you don't need anything, we've got it all. Second, what should you wear? Casual stuff I guess, not a skirt or Dress, you'll be running and doing tricky things, it might blow up...' Dean paused. 'Actually, on second thought wear a skirt,'_

'_oh my god. Dean, I can't believe you just said that!'_

'_It was a joke, kelsi,' Dean said._

_Kelsi laughed. 'I know, just playing. Okay, I'll seeya tomorrow morning.'_

'_Bye Kelsi,'_

_They both hanged up. Click._

'_Tommorow will be exciting,' thought Dean._

'Hello?' called Dean. The roadhouse was empty. 'Mustn't be business hours,' Dean said to himself.

'Actually, it's just because it doesn't get busy this time of day,'

Dean whipped around and saw a young blonde lady standing behind the counter. An older lady was next to her, dean guessed it was her mother.

'Oh, sorry, I didn't see anyone here, i…' dean started, but was cut off by the older woman.

'What do you want?' she asked.

'I just ' started Dean, but he was cut off by the door opening. Sam strode in with Kelsi behind him.

'Dean, we're here. Found Ellen?' Sam asked, not noticing the two women.

Ellen frowned. 'Dean, Dean Winchester?' she walked around the counter and stared at them. 'Are you the Winchester boys?'

'Yeah,' said Dean. 'As a matter of fact we are.'

Ellen laughed. 'Oh, well I'm Ellen; it's nice to meet you boys. This is my daughter, Jo.'

Jo smiled at them.

'So,' said Dean. 'You called our dad, said you could help? With what?

'The Demon,' said Ellen. 'I heard he was close to finding it.'

'How do you know about the Demon?' asked Dean

'A lot of people pass through here, a lot of hunters. John was one of them, he became like family to us,' said Ellen.

'Why didn't dad mention you?' asked Dean curiously.

'Ask him that,' she said sternly.

'Why do we need your help?' Asked Dean.

'If you don't want it fine, but John wouldn't of sent you here if…' she stopped by the looks on the boys faces. 'He didn't send you. He's alright isn't he?'

'No, he's not.' Said Sam joining the conversation. 'The Demon, uh, I guess it got him before he got it.'

There was silence. 'I'm sorry,' said Ellen

'It's fine,' said Dean

'We could use your help,' said Sam.

'Ask Ash, said Ellen.

A man stumbled into the room. 'I'm Ash,' he said. 'I can help you track this demon, but it will take time, give me 54 hours.' He walked off.

'By the way, man. I dig your haircut,' said dean smirking at Ash, as ash walked off.

Kelsi, who had been silent until now said, 'Dean don't be such a jerk!'

Kelsi sat down at the table with Dean and Sam.

Ellen came over, 'Here, take this file, we don't need it anymore, it could be helpful.'

'Thanks,' said Sam as he flicked through it.

Jo came over and sat next to Dean; she leaned over him and smiled.

'Hi Dean, how are you?

Dean stared at her, fully aware she was hitting on him. 'I'm fine.' He said.

"Want to do something tonight? She asked.

Kelsi was listening in, and frowned. 'That bitch' she thought to herself. 'Dean doesn't even like her, he better not say yes, I mean it's a free world, not as if me and him are going out, but…'

'No, I have a girlfriend,' said Dean pushing her away.

Jo looked putout. 'Fine!' she said, 'Suit yourself,' and walked away.

Kelsi looked over at Dean and gave him a questioning look.

'Well,' said Dean. 'I had to get her away,'

Kelsi was about to say something, but Sam interrupted.

'Hey Dean, check this out!'

Dean walked over and sat next to Sam.

'What?' he asked.

'A few murders, not far from here, ellen caught wind of, looks like a hunt, lets check it out. The familys all went to the carnival earlier, the parents were murdered later, ripped to pieces, the children lived. The kids say a clown did it.

'Lets head out, Sammy. Kelsi, I want you to stay! I know you don't like clowns, I remember the carnival we went to as kids, You freaked!'

'Yeah, I guess. But I can come on the next hunt, right?' she asked.

'Sure,' said Dean. 'Come on Sammy. See you later, Ellen. And thanks,' he said walking out the door. Sam nodded to Ellen, and followed Dean out.

Kelsi looked around awkwardly, Ellen sensed this. 'Sweetie want to play some Chess? She asked.

Kelsi smiled. 'Sure.' They sat down and played.

'_KELSI, DUCK!' shouted Dean, they were in the woods, fighting some spirit who was attacking Dean and Kelsi, John was finding it's body to burn._

_Kelsi ducked, and Dean ran up to her. The ghost was throwing objects at them._

'_Man,' said Dean. 'This is one mean bastard.'_

_Kelsi smiled. 'It's okay, Dean. I'm fine, not even a scratch, anyway I think I'ts gone.'_

_Dean looked around. 'Maybe your right, maybe dad got the bones and.. .' Dean was cut off because he was thrown against a tree. He took a breath, 'Or not' he said. _

_Kelsi looked around and saw a cross in the dirt, with a headstone behind the bush. 'Maybe that's where he's buried' she thought. She walked over to the stone and looked down. _

'_Kelsi, what you doing?' asked Dean staring at her._

'_Dean, I think this is where he's buried,' she grabbed the stuff out of the bag, she rembered what Dean taught on how to burn a body._

'_Ahhh,' she heard Dean shout, he was getting thrown around. _

_She threw the lightened match on the body and watched it burn. The spirit slowly disappeared. _

_Dean looked around. 'Kelsi, you… you.. you did it! You saved us!' he ran up and gave her a huge hug. 'Kelsi, I'm so proud of you.'_

'_Thanks Dean lets call your dad and tell him.'_

Dean and Sam arrived bag after a days work. Dean stepped through the door first, and flung onto the couch. 'We did it,' he said. 'We ridded the evil killer clown.'

Sam sat on the stool, Ellen and Kelsi stood up and looked at them.

'That's great boys,' said Ellen. 'Your dad will be proud.'

'Thanks,' Said Sam.

Ash walked in, 'Guys, I don't have anything on the demon yet, but I know my stuff, when something comes up, signs, ill know. Ill tell you.'

'Thanks Ash,' said Sam.

Ellen walked in and stood up next to Dean. 'If you boys want to stay for the night, I got some beds out back.' She said.

'Thanks, but we better be off now,' said Dean. 'Thanks for the help, we appreciate it. We'll no doubt see you again,'

Ellen nodded. 'Cya later Winchester's, and kelsi, nice meeting you.'

Kelsi smiled. 'Nice meeting you, too.'

Dean, Sam, and Kelsi, headed out the door, and onto the road.

'_Kelsi, you did great.' Dean and Kelsi were sitting in the back of the car. They were parked out the front of Kelsi's house, ready to drop her off._

'_Thanks, John,' kelsi said. 'I better go, don't want mum to worry anymore than she already will be.'_

'_Okay, hunny. Talk to you later.' Said John._

_Kelsi opened the door, ready to get out. 'Thanks Dean,' she smiled and leant over and kissed his cheek. 'See you at school tommorow.' She stepped out and walked up her drive._

_Dean looked over at his father who was smirking._

'_What?' asked Dean._

'_Nothing' said John._

'_Don't smile like that then! Come on, lets go.'_

_John drove off home, and dean was thinking about what Kelsi did. 'she kissed my cheek, wow. But it was only friendly, I dont think it was anything else, was it?Oh well, guess ill find out sooner or later.'_

**Thanks guys! Any questions about the plot, just ask! Next chapter, Dean, kelsi and Sam hunt! And more in the past of Dean and Kelsi! Please review, I'm a new writer, and it means a lot to me! Apologies if there are some grammar errors and stuff, it's later over here! **


	6. The Roadhouse and Kelsi's Date

**I know I said this chap would have them hunting, but I had to change it, they will in the next chapter though!**

**I own nothing to do with supernatural. Only thing I own in this story is Kelsi, and some plot. **

_Dean walked through the halls of his highschool. The hall was crowded with people, which made it even harder for him to find Kelsi. It was the day after their hunt, one day after Kelsi kissed Dean on the cheek, and he wanted to speak with her. She wasn't at her locker waiting for him, which she always does, he was worried._

_He turned a corner and spotted Kelsi surrounded by a group of popular people. Dean frowned, 'they never second look Kelsi and I, and Kelsi hates them, she would never talk to them in a million years, what do they want?'_

_He started to walk up to them and stopped, 'I want to hear what they are saying,' he hid behind an open locker and listened._

'_So Kelsi, how about you come to the diner on main with us tonight?' The leader of the group, Jason asked, giving his famous grin. _

_Kelsi eyed him, 'Why would I want to do that, I have better things to do than hang around with you.'_

_Jason's smile vanished from his face, as he took a step closer to Kelsi. 'But Kelsi, I like you, I know I have been a git in the past, ignoring you and all, but it was just a cover, I really like you.'_

'_As if,' Kelsi said, but she slightly looked as if she believed him._

'_Please, Kelsi?' Jason asked._

'_No way, i…' Kelsi stopped, she paused for a second, as if considering a thought and said, 'Actually, I will come with you, see you tonight at 6,' and she walked of._

_Dean frowned, 'what the hell, I have got to speak with her right now' he paused in his thoughts. 'Hmm, maybe I should play along, act as if I didn't hear, and spy on her tonight at the diner, then confront her, and ask her why the hell she agreed to go out with him'_

_Dean turned suddenly and collided with someone. The person fell to the floor and her book bag dropped everywhere, he realised it was Kelsi._

'_Oh, kels, I'm so sorry!' He picked up her books and put them into her bag, he held out his hand, and Kelsi grabbed it, and hoisted herself up._

'_It's fine, just watch where you're going next time', she said, but Dean could tell she wasn't angry. _

'_Why weren't you at your locker?' Dean asked._

'_Oh' said Kelsi, her face flushed. 'I had to go to the bathroom.'_

'_Oh, okay.' Said Dean, I can't believe she lied to me, he thought. _

_Dean and Kelsi walked into their home room._

'_So boys,' said Jason, to his group. 'I got Kelsi to go out with us, we'll go to the diner tonight, and I'll make a move on her, she won't resist me,' he said._

_Everyone in his group laughed. One of the guys spoke up, 'Hopefully she will ditch that Winchester and come hang with us from now on, he's a loser!_

'_Actually,' said one of the girls. 'He's really hot!'_

_Everyone stared at her._

'_Uh' she stammered. 'But he is a loser, yeah.'_

'_That's right,' said Jason. 'I've seen his brother before, Sam. He's a geek. Always got his nose in a book!'_

_The guys laughed._

"_Actually,' spoke up the same girl, 'He's quite h…'_

_She was cut of by Jason. 'Are you that dumb? Shutup!' he shouted._

_The girl cowered._

'_Enough Winchester talk. All that matters is that kelsi comes to the diner, and we get her to like us.' Said Jason, 'Can ya'll do that?' _

'_Yeah, we can,' they chorused. _

'So Dean, where are we going?' asked Sam. He was in the passenger seat, while kelsi was sitting in the back. They had been driving for 2 hours since they left the roadhouse, and they didn't know where they were heading.

'I think we should go to a motel,' said Dean. 'Have a break, find a gig, and then head off again.'

'Sounds good.' Said Kelsi, leaning over. 'There's a motel 5km up, let's go there,'

'How do you know that?' asked Sam.

'It's called a road map, Ellen gave it to me, told me you boys wouldn't have one,' she smirked.

'Smart woman, Ellen is,' said Dean.

_It was training night for Dean and Kelsi. Dean was walking with Kelsi home from school, they always train right after school, it was easier._

_Dean opened the gate, and was about to open the front door for Kelsi, but was stopped by Kelsi jumping in front of him. 'Dean! I can't train tonight. I uh, have a really bad tummy ache and uh, it will affect my training!' Rushed Kelsi. _

_Dean was expecting something like this, Kelsi obviously wanted to get ready for her date._

'_Oh, well, I want you to get better, so we'll train tomorrow instead, its fine.' _

_Kelsi's face visibly relaxed. 'Okay, thanks Dean. Bye.' She turned and s lammed the door. _

_Dean headed back down the road. I'm definently going to find out why she's doing this, he thought. _

_It was 5:30, and Dean thought he better head to the diner if he wanted to get in and get a seat without Kelsi noticing him. _

_He walked down the stairs, and informed his dad. 'Dad, I'm leaving now, I hope to be home around 8!'_

'_Be careful please, Dean.' His dad said sternly, looking up from the knife he was sharpening._

'_Always,' said dean, walking out the door. _

_Dean walked into the diner, and looked around. He'd never been here before. The diner walls were pink, and there were tiled floors. The tables were yellow and they were all to one side, the counter was on the opposite, and it was a long counter, with stools. _

_He headed in more, and spotted the cool group. They were around the biggest table, and the guys had on big leather jackets. Jerks, dean thought. He noticed Kelsi wasn't there. Good, he thought, this will give me a chance to get a seat. But then, he saw Kelsi coming through the door. Crap, crap, crap, he thought. I have got to hide. He looked to his left and saw a group of girls from school, he knew they all had a crush on him, I mean; it was obvious from they way they giggle and smile at me every day at lunch. And Kelsi always told him rudely that they were his fanclub. He had no other choice, he jumped into the spare sit at their table and smiled. 'Hey ladies, mind if I join you?' he gave a fake smirk and leant back in his chair. _

_The girls giggled. 'Oh, please do,' one girl chirped up. _

_Damn, he thought, this is going to be a long night. _

_He looked over and saw Kelsi approaching the groups table, he heard her call for Jason's attention. Dean saw him look up and smirk. Dean knew why, Kelsi looked pretty. She sat down next to Jason. A little close if you ask me, thought dean. _

'_So, Kelsi,' asked Jason. 'You look hot tonight.'_

_Kelsi panicked. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, she thought._

_Jason leaned over and put his lips firmly on hers, his hands wandering, while his group smirked. _

_Dean looked over and he saw Kelsi looking panicky, what is he saying to her. Then he saw Jason kissing her, and Kelsi not enjoying it one bit!_

_Dean leaped out of his seat, ignoring the girls calling for him to come back. He pulled Jason off of Kelsi, and punched him right in the jaw. _

'_DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!' Dean shouted. He looked over at Kelsi._

'_Kelsi, you alright,' he was about to walk over to her, when a fist collided with his cheek. Dean got knocked off his feet. He wiped the side of his face, and felt a small trickle of blood dripping down._

_He got up of his knees, and had a death glare on his face. 'No one messes with Kelsi, and punches me, and gets away with it,' said Dean._

_He jumped on Jason and punched him in the jaw. By now the whole diner was staring and Kelsi was shouting at Dean to stop._

_Jason was about to retaliate, when the dine owner came over._

'_I want you and you, out of my shop, or I will not hesitate to call the police,' the store owner said, pointing to Jason and Dean._

'_No problem, sir,' Said kelsi, coming over. Dean and I were just leaving. She pulled Dean by the arm, and pulled him out of the shop, the door clanged behind them._

'Room for three,' Dean said to the motel owner. They had stopped at the motel Kelsi had suggested.

The owner looked at his computer, 'Hmm' he murmured, not looking up at Dean. 'Hmm' he said again, clicking his mouse. Dean raised his eyebrows.

'Ohhhh' said the owner. Dean looks frustrated. 'Hello? You got a room or not?'

The owner looked up and frowned at Dean. 'Excuse me, patience please. And no, I only have a room for two. 1 kitchen, 1 bedroom, with 2 beds, oh and a couch.

'We'll take it,' said Dean.

'What took you so long?' asked Kelsi as dean came back out with the key.

'Owner was an ass!' said Dean. 'Grab your stuff and let's go!'

Kelsi and Sammy followed behind Dean as he took them to their room.

'Here it is!' said Dean putting the key in, and opening the door.

He stepped in and took everything in. The room was nice.

Kelsi followed in and through her bags on the chair.

Kelsi looked at the beds and frowned.

'Dean, two beds?' she asked.

Sam walked in, 'I bags a bed!' he said dumping his bag on the bed.

Dean and kelsi looked around awkwardly.

'I'm going to go get us some food,' said Sam heading out, noticing the awkward silence.

'You take the bed, Kelsi.' Said Dean.

'Oh, no, I couldn't! you payed for it, you take it!'

'Hunny, it was a fake credit card,' smirked Dean. 'I didn't pay for it.'

Kelsi looked at the bed. 'Maybe we could share it, I mean it looks slightly bigger than a single, I think it's the size between single and double.'

'Okay,' said Dean. 'Sure.

'_Kelsi, are you okay?' Dean asked walking across to his car, with Kelsi behind him. _

'_I'm fine, Dean,' Said Kelsi. 'But are you, you're bleeding.' She said pointing to Dean's face. 'This is my entire entire fault,' Dean could tell she was about to cry. _

'_No it wasn't, Kelsi.' Dean said. 'Can we go to your place so you can fix me up, don't want my dad seeing, you know?'_

'_No problem.' Said Kelsi. She jumped into the passenger seat. Dean stepped into the drivers, and took off. _

'_Once again, Dean, I'm sorry.' Said Kelsi, she was kneeling in front of Dean, who was sitting on a stool. She was fixing him up._

'_Kelsi, I want an explanation, why did you go out with him?' asked Dean, looking down at her._

_Kelsi paused before speaking, 'because… remember how I kissed you on the cheek?_

_Dean nodded. _

'_Well, I panicked. What if you didn't want me to kiss you? So when he asked me out, I thought it might make you think that I kissing you was just a show of friendship, so it wouldn't scare you, does that make sense? She said. _

'_I think so,' said Dean. 'But why would you think that? What if I wanted you to kiss me?'_

'_Really?' Kelsi asked._

'_Yeah' said Dean slowly. 'I mean, I think I like you.. .'_

_Kelsi smiled widely. 'I think I like you, too.'_

_Dean smiled and leaned down, cupping Kelsi's face as he pulled her into a quick kiss. _

_Dean pulled back and stood up, smiling. 'Thanks for fixing me up, Kelsi.' He hugged her._

'_No problem,' she said._

_Dean walked out the door, and leant against it._

'_YES!' shouted Kelsi, she jumped up and down._

'_Ya know, you really should wait till I am out of ear shot to celebrate,' she heard Deans voice say._

_Dean heard Kelsi's squeal and thumping of shoes up the stairs. He smiled to himself, and headed off. _

'Goodnight, Sammy,' said Dean. He got no reply though, Sammy was already asleep.

He was lying on the bed, waiting for Kelsi to come out of the bathroom.

Kelsi walked out and sat on the bed, close to the edge.

'Okay,' she said awkwardly. 'Uhh, night Dean.'

She pulled the covers over her and tried to sleep.

Dean lied down and turned to get comfortable. He moved his legs and it brushed against Kelsi's. 'Sorry' he said.

'No probs,' rushed Kelsi.

He moved again, and she jumped slightly.

This time his arm brushed her waist as he was going to turn the other way. She jumped and this caused her to fall of the bed.

Dean moved over to her side and looked down. 'Kelsi, we really need to talk.'

**Pleaseee review! Any questions, just ask me in your review. **


	7. Boyfriend and Girlfriend

**I'm so sorry it took me ages to update! I've been busy, and every time I started to write, someone in my family would interrupt, and it got annoying. So I decided to wait till I knew I had time and wouldn't be disturbed!**

**Oh, and I'm not going to follow all the hunts they go on in the show exactly, as I haven't seen past everybody loves a clown yet, so I hope you don't mind about that. Oh, and this chapter is longer than my others, and it's a bigger step in the story, a lot of stuff happens. So please Review! )**

**Hope ya'll have a great Christmas and Happy New Year!**

**Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming!!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural, or any of the characters. Only Kelsi._

'Don't be silly Dean, you scared me is all. I'm not used to sharing a bed with someone. I'll just go on the couch. It'll be fine, chill!' rushed Kelsi. She stood up from the floor, grabbed her pillow and walked over to the couch.

Dean wasn't convinced. 'Kelsi, I'm normally not a person to wanna talk about feelings and stuff, if it was only your nervousness at not having shared a bed with someone, I would have pushed it aside.'

They stared at each other for a moment, in an awkward silence, until Kelsi finally spoke. 'Dean, it's just… being close with you, it just brings back memories. I'm sorry, it just really freaked me out, and-' she stopped because Dean held his hand up.

'You really don't need to apologise. It's my fault. Everything. I should have known things could never be the same.'

'I'm sorry. I know we need to talk, about everything. But not now, I just need to think.' She said slowly.

Dean nodded. 'I understand.'

It was silent for a moment. Until someone finally spoke.

'Kelsi, why are you still wearing the clothes you wore all day?' Dean asked.

Kelsi blushed. 'Well, I only had my backpack when we met at the shops, it's not like I was planning to meet you and take off on a road trip!' she said.

Dean sighed. 'Right. I guess that means we have to stop off at your place. I don't suppose you could have told us this earlier, now we our further away from Lawrence than we were before!' Dean said, his anger taking over.

Kelsi blushed again, and her voice raised slightly. 'Well, Dean I'm sorry! Gosh, get over it!

'Get over it? I don't need to get over it, I'm not even worrying about it, and all I said was-' He was cut off by kelsi. 'Dean shut your mouth; you're going to wake Sam!'

'Whatever,' said Dean. He rolled over and shut his lamp off. 'Have a nice sleep!'

'I will!' said Kelsi.

What they both didn't know, was that Sam was already awake. 'Great,' he thought to himself. 'Just what we need. A pissed of Kelsi and a pissed off Dean… at the same

Time!'

_A ringing sound was going off in Dean's ears. 'Not yet!' he groaned as he rolled over and turned his alarm off. He was about to complain to himself about how today was going to be so boring, when he remembered what happened last night. He smiled, 'I'm going to ask her to be my girlfriend,' he said to himself._

'_Who are you going to ask to be your girlfriend?' asked Sam, as he came into Dean's room, all dressed in his uniform, with a stack of school books in his hand. _

'_No one Sam. Ever knock?' he said annoyed._

_Sam rolled his eyes. 'Whatever. You really shouldn't be thinking about girls at the moment, it's a crucial time in your schooling Dean!'_

_Dean stared at him. 'You're not serious right? I'm 17, nearly 18! Not 14 like you are! You are 14, right?'_

'_You're not serious?'? Mimicked Sam, with a small smile creeping on his face. 'You're not sure how old I am. Man, I thought you were smarter!'_

_Dean took the pillow from behind his head and threw it at Sam. 'Get outta here!' he said loudly._

_Sam glared at him and stomped out._

'_Fabulous, just what I need' thought dean. He jumped out of bed, and strode across the room to his closet. 'I need to wear something good today, if I want to impress her'._

_It took Dean 10 minutes to decide on something to wear. And by then, he realised it was just Kelsi, and she wouldn't car what he wore._

_He ended up wearing the usual Jeans, T shirt, Jacket and boots. With his Necklace, ring and black wrist band he wore. He bolted down the stairs and into the kitchen._

_He saw Sam sitting down looking through a book, and drinking a coffee. Sam was so absorbed in the book he didn't notice Dean. 'I feel bad for the kid' thought Dean. 'He wants to go to college so much, and he's so smart he would get in. But I don't think if he would walk out on the family to do it, would he?' he asked himself._

_Sam finally noticed Dean and shook him out of his thoughts. 'Dean we better go now, don't wanna be late!' he said, standing up and neatly placing his books in his bag, he slung it over his shoulder and looked at Dean, waiting for him to follow him out of the door._

'_Oh, yeah, right.' Said Dean, he picked his bag up, which had hardly anything in it, as he didn't bring books back for homework, and followed Sam out the door._

'Dude! Wake up time!' shouted Dean throwing the blanket off Sam.

Sam blinked his eyes, before opening them completely. He looked over and saw it was 5:00 on the clock. He stared at Dean. 'Am I dreaming?' he asked. 'Dean is not waking me up at 5:00 in the morning. That's my Job. Someone pinch me!' he said with sarcasm.

Dean, not catching the Joke, leant over and pinched him, hard.

'Oww! Dean, you idiot! I was joking, man.' He said wincing.

'Oh, sorry. Well anyway, we have to head back to Lawrence' he said. 'Kelsi has no clothes or anything with her, plus, she probably needs to take care of her job and and all that stuff.'

'Oh yeah, I didn't think about that,' said Sam. He stood up and headed for the bathroom. 'Wake Kelsi up,' said Sam pointing to Kelsi asleep on the couch, I'll be out in a moment, then we'll leave.'

Dean nodded, even though he didn't like Sam being in charge. He walked over to Kelsi, and nudged her slightly. 'Kelse,' he whispered, using the nick name he'd given her when they were younger. 'Wake up, we're heading out.'

She didn't reply. Dean sighed, Kelsi was a deep sleeper, and it was very hard to wake her up. Just as he was trying to find a way to wake her up, he heard the tap running in the bathroom, and got an idea.

He stood up and walked over to the bathroom door, and knocked. 'Sammy, I'm coming in.' He opened the door to find Sam brushing his teeth at the sink. 'Sam, know where there would be a flannel or something?' he asked. Sam paused and then pointed to the cupboard underneath the sink. Dean opened it up and saw one.

'Great!' he said, smiling to himself. He nudged Sam out the way, and stuck the flannel under the tap. He then walked out of the room and stood over kelsi.

He looked over at Sam, and saw he had a look in his eyes to say, 'I wouldn't if I was you'.

Dean ignored it and squeezed the flannel together, the water dripped all over Kelsi's face. She started making facial expressions, and Dean knew it had woken her. She suddenly shot up, and because Dean had been leaning over, her head collided right with his. 'Owww!' Dean shouted, leaping back and rubbing his head, a large brusise was growing on his head. Kelsi flopped her head back down and rubbed it, she also had a huge bruise forming. 'Dean you bloody idiot! Look what you've done now!' she said shouting, her eyes were teary because of the pain.

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen!' he said.

'Whatever, you better watch out; I'll get you for this.' She said grabbing her backpack and heading out the door to wait in the impala. Sam followed out right after her, smirking at Dean with an, 'I told you so' look. Dean grumbled and headed to the reception to check them out of the motel.

_Dean saw Kelsi waiting for him at his locker. He smiled and walked over to her. _

'_Hey Dean!' Kelsi said. _

'_Hey Kelse,' he said._

_They stared at each other._

'_So.'_

_So.'_

'_Wannabemygirlfriend?' Dean asked quickly then blushed. 'What is with me, where's my confidence gone?' he thought._

'_Uh, what?' Kelsi asked. She thought she heard him ask her to be his girlfriend, but she couldn't be sure, he had said it so fast._

'_Wanna be my Girlfriend?' he asked slowly, and confidently._

'_Yes!' she shouted quickly. Then realising what she'd done, she blushed._

_Dean just laughed. 'We're hopless!' he said feeling normal again._

_Kelsi joined him laughing, 'I know! Let's go to class.' She said linking her hand with his, and pulling him along the corridor._

Dean was driving, while Kelsi got the passenger Seat. Sam was in the back, he was fine with this, as he wanted to see what it would be like between Kelsi and Dean.

Dean turned the radio on, and a song came on. He saw the surprise in Deans eyes, and the smile Kelsi gave him when it came on.

'Do you remember this song?' Kelsi asked Dean.

'Of course I do! I remember what we did when this song was on too!' He said.

Kelsi Blushed and focused a lot of attention to a loose thread on her jeans.

'Sing with me,' Dean said laughing.

Kelsi smiled. 'Maybe another time Dean, I'm terrible at this song!'

'No you aren't! This songs a classic, kelsi, you have too! Said Dean, he turned the radio up, and the lyrics echoed through there ears.

_Everytime our eyes meet,_

_This feeling inside me,_

_Almost more than I can take._

_Baby when you touch me,_

_I can feel how much you love me,_

_It Just blows me away._

_I've never been this close to anyone or anything,_

_I can hear your thoughts I can see your dreams._

_I don't know how you do what you do, _

_I'm so in love with you,_

_It just keeps getting better._

_I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side…_

Sam looked over at dean and Kelsi, to see them staring at each other, Sam coughed, to get deans attention to the road. He then heard them both sing in the softest voices.

'_Baby I'm amazed by you…'_

He looked up to see them staring at each other, nothing but love reflecting from their eyes.

_Dean and Kelsi were sitting on the floor in the library, it was lunchtime. All the other kids were outside doing sports or eating lunch, but Dean and Kelsi wanted some time to their selves._

_Dean was leaning up against a books shelf in the corner, while kelsi was net to him her head on his shoulder, they were listening to Dean's walkman. And talking as well._

'_I like your misc taste, Dean,' said Kelsi smiling. "It's the same as mine!' she said._

'_Well of course it is, we have the best taste in music!' he said._

_Kelsi giggled. 'Ooh, I love this song!' she said getting serious._

'_Really?' asked Dean. Kelsi nodded. 'This song is so romantic!' he said. _

'_I know, its how I feel about you,' she said slowly._

_Dean froze. 'What?' he said his throat dry._

_Kelsi froze too, 'Oh, Dean I'm so sorry! That must have totally freaked you out, I mean, I don't mean I feel everything about you that the song said. I mean some of that stuff was really deep and I mean we're only 17, nearly 18 and I-'_

_But dean wasn't listening to her rambling. 'Kelsi that was nicest thing someone has said to me.'_

'_Really?' asked Kelsi. _

'_Yes,' said Dean._

'_You're not freaked?' asked Kelsi. _

'_No, definitely not.' He said. 'Because I love you too.'_

_Kelsi looked up at him, 'I love you Dean.' She said. _

_Dean took her face gently in has hands, his eyes stared into hers, kelsi leant up and put her lips to his. It was a slow kiss, neither of them being too experienced with that kind of stuff. But, Dean knew what he was doing, he slid his tounge out at and moved it over her lips, her mouth opened and their kiss deepned. If we were standing, my legs would have buckled, kelsi thought to herself. The need for air was desperate, so they both pulled apart. _

'_Wow,' said Dean, leaning his forhead against hers. _

'_Yeah,' said Kelsi._

'Kelsi, where do you live now?' asked Dean. They just made it to Lawrence, and dean didn't know where Kelsi had moved too.

'Make a right here, then it's number 6.' She said pointing.

Dean pulled into Kelsi's house. It wasn't too big or too small, it looked perfect for Kelsi.

They all stepped out, Kelsi lead the way in. She stopped at the door, and rummaged through her backpack; she pulled out her house keys, put them in the lock, turned them and pushed open the door. There was a lounge area to the left, and looking over to the right there was a kitchen, and a hallway up ahead, which dean presumed was where the bedroom and bathroom stuff were.

'Nice place,' Dean said. Stepping in after Kelsi.

'Yeah, I guess,' said Kelsi. 'You boys, make yourself at home! Get a drink, food and take a seat. I'll just go pack some stuff and take a shower.'

Dean and Sam headed to the kitchen, while Kelsi headed up the hall.

'I'm ready!' said Kelsi an hour later, she had fresh clothes on and she looked much cleaner. She had her backpack on her still, but she carried a larger bag in her hand, which obviously carried all her clothes and such. She stepped into the living room. And saw Dean and Sam watching some program on TV, drinking beer.

'Well,' she said loudly, 'You look like you made yourself feel at home,' she smiled.

They laughed. 'Yeah,' said Dean. 'Thanks for the beers. So you ready? We should head off now.'

'Wait,' Sam said. 'Kelsi, do you have a computer?'

'I have a laptop, I'm bringing it with me, it will be helpful for me to keep in contact with my friends, and pay the bills and such.' She informed.

'Great!' said Sam. 'I wanna look up something for our next hunt.'

Kelsi placed the bag on the floor and looked for her laptop. She pulled it out with a smile, and handed it to Sam.

'Fantastic, thanks!' he said. He looked over at Dean. 'Now we can head off!'

'Anything for a gig Sam?' asked Dean glancing over at Sam who was in the backseat.

'Yeah, I think I found something. Group of teenagers entered a house, as a dare, there was rumours going around it was haunted. And you know what teenagers are like. They went in. Only one came out, and no one knows what happened to the other.'

'Well, what did they kid that came out say?' asked Dean curiously.

'It says here that 'the boy was so shaken about something, he's too afraid to answer, he keeps saying he doesn't know'' Sam quoted.

'Hmm, that doesn't sound right. Let's check it out,' said Dean. 'Excited, Kelsi?' asked Dean.

'Oh yes, very,' said Kelsi sarcasticly.

Dean smiled. 'Okay, where to Sammy?'

**Author Note: I know I said they would hunt in this chapter, but I got so many ideas I had to write them in this chapter. Some of this might have been clichéd and the song bit a little cheesy… but I thought it was cute!! Let me know what you thought.**

**Next Chapter: Kelsi goes on her first hunt with both Sam and Dean.**


	8. The first prank

**Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural, or any of its characters. I do own Kelsi.**

**Author Note: Thanks for the reviews guys! I'm glad some of you are enjoying the story! If you have any ideas of something you want to see in the story, tell me. I have the story planned out, but I don't mind some ideas/suggestions.**

**And I got some questions asking if Dean and Kelsi are going to get back together. I don't want to spoil anything, so ill just say they do have feelings for each other.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! )**

'_Oh Kelsi!' Dean Winchester shouted, puffing, because he was running across the front yard of the school to catch up to Kelsi. He'd been running after her for about 5 minutes, but she didn't notice._

_Kelsi heard Dean call her, she smiled to herself and quickly turned around, to see a very puffed Dean running up to her. 'Hey Dean!' she said smiling. 'Why you all puffed? You look like you've run a marathon!'_

'_Oh, I do? Weird.' He said quickly changing the subject._

'_Dean were you running after me?' Dean opened his mouth to answer but she didn't give him a chance. 'That is so cute. But you should have just called out to me, rather than puffing yourself out like that, we have sport first! Silly boy!' she shaking her head and walking in the school._

_Dean just stood there staring at her._

'_Well?' she asked looking back over at him. 'You coming or what?' _

'_Yeah, I'm coming!' he followed her inside. _

_They walked up to their lockers and got out what they needed for their first two classes. They were in silence, until Dean broke it. 'So kelse, now that we are a couple, want to go out? Like on a proper date?' _

'_Yeah! I'd love that!' she said smiling._

'_Great! Okay, I'll pick you up at, lets say 6pm?' asked Dean._

'_Actually,' Kelsi started. 'Can I come get you? I haven't seen Sammy or your Dad in forever!' she finished._

'_Sure! They'll love that! Pick me up at 6!' he said._

'_Awesome. Now lets go get changed for sport,' she said. _

_Dean followed her, she opened the door to the changerooms, and dean went in to follow her, when she stopped him. 'Dean, are you a girl?' she said her eyebrows raised._

'_No…' he said slowly, as if talking to a baby._

'_Well, get out of the womens changerooms. Dork!' she said laughing._

_He blushed and looked around, realising all the girls were blushing and giggling at him. 'Oh damn!' he said, turning around quickly to leave, but not before Kelsi had planted a kiss on him, just so the other girls knew he was taken. _

'Oh, Sammy perfect opportunity!' Dean said excitedly, glancing to Kelsi, sleeping in the back of the Impala.

'Huh?' Sam asked.

Dean rolled his eyes, as if to say what he said had an obvious meaning.

'Kelsi, she's asleep! I think it's time for our prank!'

'Oh, no! Dean! Are you dumb? Remember the first time you ever pulled a prank on her? Your first date together!' Sam said.

'Yeah, but that was a lame prank Sammy, real lame! This will be fun! Besides, I'm only going to do it for fun! To lighten up the trip! She can get me back.'

'Hmm. I guess. What have you got planned?'

Dean pulled out a pen from the glove box and smirked. 'Watch, and learn!'

He kept one hand on the wheel, while he turned half his body around to the back. He moved the pen to her face and began to draw.

Sam just stared, and was thinking how this was going to turn out.

--

4 hours later, Kelsi woke from her sleep. She groaned, and opened her eyes.

'We there yet?' she asked.

Dean turned around and smiled at her. 'Just pulling into the motel this second.'

'Someone's in a good mood!' Kelsi said to Dean.

Dean just smiled. 'Alright!' he said loudly, pulling into the motel parking. 'Everyone out!' Sam and Kelsi got out and went around to the trunk to grab their bags. Kelsi grabbed Deans also, and handed it to him.

'Thanks,' he said. 'Kelsi, why don't you go get us a room?"

'Me?' she asked.

'You!' he said.

'Alright, Credit card?' she asking outstretching her hand.

Dean placed one in her hand. "We'll be right here'

'Okay…' she said and headed off.

'Dean!' Sam scolded. 'The receptionist is going to see what you wrote on her head!'

Dean laughed. 'Sammy, chill, it's fine!'

….

Kelsi walked up to the receptionist desk. She got a glare from a family walking past, and had no idea why.

'One room, three beds please,' she told the lady at the counter. The lady didn't look up; she just typed at the computer, nodded, took the credit card and scanned it.

'Here you go,' she said finally looking up, and handing the keys over. 'Enjoy your-'

She stopped halfway through her sentence and glanced up at Kelsi's forehead. She frowned, and continued. '- Stay.' She then turned back to her magazine.

'What the?' thought Kelsi, walking back to Sam and Dean, she got their attention, and showed them their room number by holding up the key. They nodded and headed over. Kelsi continued walking. 'There has to be something on my face.' She thought. 'But why didn't Dean or sam say something?' Then it hit her. 'Dean!'

Kelsi raced to their room, room number 14, and unlocked the door. She threw her bag on the closest bed, and raced to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and gasped!

Dean and Sam entered the room, just in time to hear Kelsi shout. 'DEAN!'

'Busted!' Sam said, running out of the room. 'I'm going to go get us food!'

Kelsi came out of the bathroom, she had scrubbed the word of her head, and had her hands on her hips. 'Dean! There were families around; little kids could have seen this!'

'Sorry, but you gave to admit! That was good!' he said laughing.

Kelsi cracked a smile, 'Yeah, I guess it was!'

Dean smiled. 'See, I told Sammy you wouldn't get angry!'

Kelsi just smiled. But inside, she was thinking of what prank she would do to Dean next. And she was planning on asking for Sam's help.

_Knock Knock. It was 6 o clock in the evening, and Kelsi was ready for her date with Dean. She was waiting for no longer than a minute, when the door opened and she was greeted by 15 year old Sam, smiling up at her. 'Kelsi!' he shouted. Opening the door for her. _

'_Hey Sam!' she said happily, pulling him into a hug. She heard John coming into the room, and she looked away from Sam, to a smiling John._

'_Hello John!' she said walking up to him. She extended her hand, but he pulled her into a hug. She laughed._

'_How're you doing Kelsi?' he asked, letting her go._

'_I'm great! But how have you been? You too Sam!' she asked. _

_Before they could answer, Dean came down the stairs. He was dressed in around the house clothes, and Kelsi raised her eyebrows._

_Dean noticed, and quickly said. "Kelse, this is our date, spending time here, Dad got back from a hunt and he isn't leaving again for awhile, I hope that's okay? We'll all watch some movies, board games, you know? Then when they go to sleep, we can watch one by our self or something?' _

'_It sounds great!' she said excitedly, placing her bag down. 'Let's start!'_

_They all headed into the living room._

Sam had returned just before with their meals, they had all eaten, and were sitting on Kelsi's Bed, discussing their new case. Sam hadn't mentioned anything about the prank dean had pulled. He had no idea Kelsi was going to need his help to get Dean back yet.

'So Kelsi,' Dean said. 'I want to tell you the rules.'

Kelsi rolled her eyes, over protective dean, she thought.

'1, you follow me and Sam's instructions. 2, you stay behind us at all times. 3, you will be carrying a gun, a knife, and a rock salt gun, just in case.' He said.

'Anything else?' she asked sarcastically.

'Actually, yes. No smart ass remarks and no stubbornness.' He said.

Kelsi's jaw dropped. 'Excuse me? You can't talk; you're the king of both of those things!'

He ignored her. 'Sam? Any ideas of what happened in the 'haunted house'?'

Kelsi looked upset at being ignored, and spoken to rudely. But put it aside as she wanted to do good on this gig.

'Actually, I do.' He said proudly. 'I researched the house the kids disappeared in, the legend with the house is that there is this guy who used to live there. His kids got kidnapped and locked up in that very house. He tried to save them, but the kidnapper killed him. Then waited two days, and killed the kids. They say, the ghost lives there now, and if Teens go in there, he'll lock them up, wait two days. And Kill them.'

'Sheesh,' said Dean. 'That doesn't sound too good.'

Sam nodded. 'And if the parents go in there and get them, they'll be killed.'

'It's up too us to save them then!' Dean said.

'Yeah,' said Sam. 'Let's go now, while it's dark, so no one sees us!'

Dean and Sam packed there bag with guns, knifes and who knows what else. Kelsi just stood and watched them.

Dean looked up. 'Ok kelsi, like the first hunt we went on when we were younger, be careful, you'll do great!' he assured her.

'Thanks' Kelsi said.

'Alrighty,' said Sam. 'Let'go!'

--

Dean pulled into the long driveway of the house. Even he had to admit, it looked creepy! The house was huge! And it had grey bricks. And about three stories. It was very old, and there were no lights on inside. 'I hope we packed a lot of torches,' said Dean. 'We're going to need them.'

Sam and Kelsi both nodded in agreement.

They pulled up, and dean went to the trunk and pulled the bag onto his back.

'Okay, Grab a gun, each of you, and a flashlight!'

They did as they were told, and Sam took the lead and headed to the house. Followed closely by Dean, and then Kelsi, who was being pushed behind by Dean's hand around her.

Kelsi wasn't going to admit it, but she was glad Dean was being protective. This place was creepy; she didn't expect her first hunt with them to be so scary!

They arrived at the door, and Dean gave Sam a look to say, well? Open the door. Sam looked back as if to say, why do I always have to do it? Dean glared, so Sam gave in and turned the handle and pushed open the door. The boys and Kelsi stepped in and looked around it was spacious, and there was no furniture.

'Anyone here?' Dean called out, hoping to hear the Teens call him.

No one replied. But Dean's voice seemed to echo on forever,

'Nice, now the spirit probably knows we're here!' Sam said. 'We better hurry!' Lets look for a basement or something, they could be in there!'

They moved apart from each other, and looked for a basement.

Kelsi moved over to the left. And saw a door on the far end. She slowly walked towards it. A cold breeze blew around her as she approached the door. She shivered. And quickly turned the handle. A staircase lead down to another room, and she heard a someone moan.

'Dean, Sam!' I think I found them!' she went to turn around, but a strong pressure pushed her and she tumbled down the stairs, she hit the stone ground, and was knocked unconscious.

'KELSI!' Dean shouted. He ran over and started pounding on the door. 'Open up! Fricken Hell!' he was getting mad. Sam came up behind him, and ushed Dean aside and kicked the door open. They both raced down the stairs. And saw 4 teenagers tied up near a wall. 2 were awake, but the others weren't. Sam went to help them; but dean looked to the other side and saw kelsi lying on the floor. Before he could do anything, he heard a voice behind him. 'Nice of you boys to join us!' a voice said, as Sam and Dean were both flung against a wall.

**CLIFFHANGER! . Next chapter, Kelsi's night with the Winchesters, and the rest of the hunt with the boys and Kelsi. From now on, I'm going to update every weekend. But if I get bored, ill update during the week, too. PLEASE REVIEW! ) Once again, if you're confused about something, just ask! Sorry for any grammar mistakes, it's late here. **


	9. Movie night

**Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming! ) Oh, and I re uploaded the last chapter; it had a couple of stupid mistakes. If you see any in this chapter tell me and ill fix them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural. **

'_Okay, so you have a few choices for a movie,' John Winchester said. 'But, seeing as Kelsi is the guest, she gets to choose!' He put the DVDs on the table, and went into the kitchen to grab some snacks. _

'_Oh great!' moaned Dean. 'We'll be stuck watching some romance movie!' Dean wasn't in the best mood. He had just got his but kicked by Kelsi in the Video game they had just played, and Sammy bet him at the board game._

'_Oh, Dean. Cheer up!' Kelsi said nudging him. 'I mean, it's not my fault you suck at games!'_

'_Hey! I don't suck. I was just letting you win, 'cause you're the guest!' _

'_You did not let me win!'_

'_Did too!'_

_Sam cut in. 'Dean, just admit it, I want to watch the movie!'_

'_I will not admit it! There's nothing to admit!'_

'_Is too!' sam argued. _

'_Is not!' Dean argued back. _

'_Is to-' Sam started but was cut off by John. 'Woah, what is going on here?' he said looking from Dean to Sam._

'_Mr and Mrs Winchester are having a spat!' Kelsi said jokingly. _

_Dean and Sam both frowned. 'Kelsi, that wasn't-' Dean started, but was again cut off by John. 'Kelsi is right, you're both acting stupid, pull it together; both of you, or we call it a day!' he said sternly._

'_Yes sir,' they both said._

'_Alright. Kelsi, movie?' John asked._

_She smiled. 'I think…' She started, walking over to where the DVDs were, 'that it will have to be, Dirty Dancing!' she said with enthusiasm._

'_Damn it Dad! Why the hell did you rent that out?' Dean asked. _

'_I knew it was Kelsi's favourite movie, Dean. If Kelsi wants to watch it, we will.'_

'_Aww, come on, Kelsi please!' Dean begged. _

'_Fine, I don't really wanna watch dirty dancing anyway. Dean you pick,' she said smiling._

_Dean, Sam and John all raised their eyebrows. 'You don't?'_

'_Nope. You guys choose,' she said amused. She had a plan. She knew by letting them choose it would just lead into an argument. _

'_Fine, I'll choose!' Sam said. _

'_Yeah, okay.' agreed Dean._

'_How about, titanic?' Sam said._

'_No! I'm not watching that! We've watched it plenty of times!' Dean shouted. _

'_Dean, you said I could choose!' Sam shouted back._

'_Why can't we just watch an action movie, something we'll all enjoy!' Dean suggested._

'_Just because you want to watch an action, doesn't mean we all do!'_

'_Oh, come on, who doesn't like a little bit of action!'_

'_Uh, me!'_

'_Oh, come on Sammy! Don't be such a girl! Kelsi loves action movies, even if it is just to see the 'hot' guys fight!'_

'_Oh, yeh!' Kelsi said, interrupting the argument. 'That's why I love actions, and horrors. Like on this TV show I watch, the hot guy always gets to fight with the evil guys, it's so-' _

'_Not the time Kelsi!' Dean said cutting her off._

'_Everyone, shutup!' shouted John. The boys and Kelsi, all turned to look at him._

_He sighed. 'How about we just watch a comedy?'_

'_Yeah!' they all said together._

'_Wait, did we all just agree on a movie?' Kelsi asked._

'_Oh man!' Dean whined. 'Why couldn't we have just suggested that in the first place?'_

_Kelsi and Sam laughed. 'We're all such idiots,' Kelsi said._

'_You can say that again!' John said. 'Now we all ready to watch?'_

'_Yep,' they all said._

'_Great!' John said happily. He got up and slipped a DVD into the player, and offered some popcorn around. _

'_Finally,' Kelsi said, leaning on Dean's shoulder. She and Dean were both on the two seater sofa, while Sam and John each had an armchair. 'Let's enjoy the movie!'_

'_Sorry for fighting with you before!' Dean said, kissing her forehead. 'Awe,' Kelsi said. 'You're so cute!'_

_The DVD started and the opening credits appeared on the screen. 'This isn't a comedy!' shrieked Dean. 'It's a romantic comedy!'_

'_Oh, shutup!' everyone shouted. _

'Who are you?' asked Dean, the side of his head was bleeding because his head had hit the corner of a shelf when he was flung to the wall.

The man, who was a spirit, smirked. 'Oh, no one important. Just the spirit who's been taking these teenagers. I don't see why you couldn't have just let me be, I'm not harming anyone!'

Dean laughed loudly. 'Not harming anyone? Are you dumb? You're taking innocent Kids away from their families and killing them? You son of a bitch!

The smirk left the spirits face fast, as it turned into an evil frown. 'Shutup! I'm only doing it because someone did this to my children!'

'How did you feel when he did that? Angry? Upset? I know you would have been, and now, you're just putting other people through the same pain you went through!'

'I Said shutup!' Dean was thrown against the opposite wall, and he hit a desk on the way over. He groaned in pain and reached to his side, he lifted his hand up and saw blood.

'Dean!' shouted Sam.

'I'm fine Sammy!' said Dean.

'I'll let you go, if you let me keep the teenagers,' the spirit offered.

While they were speaking, Kelsi started to wake. She slowly lifted her head and stood up. The spirit hadn't noticed but Dean and Sam had.

Dean got an idea.

'No way! I do have a question though, were you buried?' asked Dean.

'Of course I was buried. But there is no way you can destroy my bones, because you are in here, and you aren't getting out!'

Dean gave Kelsi a look and she understood. She creeped over and grabbed Deans bag which had a lighter. She took off up the stairs, and headed to the cemetery.

'What was that?' the spirit looked around, he had heard movement behind him.

'Nothing,' Sam said.

_Kelsi better hurry or he's going to kill us before she can burn the bones. I have to distract him, thought dean. _

'So, what's it like to kill innocent teenagers, huh?' Dean asked the spirit.

…..

Kelsi ran out of the House, and headed onto the road. She had to find the cemetery, she remembered seeing one on the way here, but it was at least 2km up the road. Better start running, she thought.

…..

'You know why I do it! Someone ruined my life! Took my kids away from me!'

'That's no excuse! You're a pathetic, evil Son of a bitch! You're going down!' shouted Dean. He was flung around again, his injuries getting worse.

'Dean. Shut. Up!' shouted Sam. Kelsi better hurry!

….

Finally, thought Kelsi. She saw a cemetery up the road; she ran up and took the lighter out of the bag. Then she realised she didn't even know the guys name, sam had forgot to tell her. Great, now I have to run all the way back to the car, and look through Sams papers; I'm definitely driving the car back.

5 minutes had passed, and she had reached the impala, she opened the door and grabbed the papers that were on the passenger seat. She flicked through them, and saw the name Bill Ross. She figured that was the guy, so she jumped in the impala, and grabbed the keys from the bag she took from Dean. And drove off back to the cemetery.

….

This is so not good, thought Dean. Where the hell is Kelsi, I'm just about dying here!

Dean was bloodied up badly; sam had bruises on his face, they were both still being held against the wall, and were unable to move.

'You, know, I'm just going to kill you now! I've had enough with the talk! I think ill kill the taller one first,' he said looking at Sam. 'So then, you can watch!' he said looking back at dean.

'Don't you dare touch him!' shouted Dean, he was desperately trying to push himself off the wall, but it was useless.

….

Kelsi had arrived at the cemetery, and was standing over the grave of Bill Ross. She was remembering what she did with Dean when she went hunting when they were younger, and set to work on the grave.

Only a minute had passed, and she had dug the grave, and was ready. She grabbed the lighter, and threw it on the body, it started to burn. She had done it. She just hoped she wasn't too late.

….

The spirit was approaching Sam, but it started to disappear, it's evil smirk vanished into a look of fear, then sadness, it then vanished completely.

'Yes!' shouted Sam. He looked over at dean who was sitting on the floor, holding his side. He ran over and hoisted him up. 'We're getting you to a hospital! Come on.'

They headed outside, and just as they did, they saw Kelsi driving the impala, she pulled up in the long driveway, and rushed out.

'Oh thank god! I was worried I was too late!' she said, then she looked over at Dean and gasped. 'Oh, god, Dean!'

'It's okay, Kelsi. He just needs to get to a hospital, let's go!' they both helped Dean into the backseat of the impala. Kelsi sat in the back with him, and Sam was in the drivers seat.

'_Well,' said Dean. 'That was uh, nice.' The movie had just finished, they all enjoyed it, even Dean._

'_Oh, you enjoyed it Dean,' Kelsi said smiling. 'Just admit it!'_

'_Fine!' I enjoyed it, but I know someone who didn't!' he said_

'_Huh?' kelsi said, confused._

_Dean pointed over at John, asleep in the armchair. Dean, Kelsi and Sam laughed, then woke him up._

'_Wake up John!' shouted kelsi. John jumped and looked around._

'_Oh, oops!' he said._

'_Don't worry, John. It wasn't your kind of movie.' Kelsi said to him._

'_Yeah, anyway. Sam bed time! And Dean, I wont you to go bed soon also.' _

'_But dad, I'm seventeen, eighteen in 2 weeks!' Dean argued._

'_Yeah, but you've been going to bed late. And Sammy and I are the ones having to put up with your grumpy moods in the morning!'_

_Kelsi laughed._

'_Thanks Dad!' He stood up and pulled Kelsi up with him. 'You guys go to bed, I'll just say bye to Kelsi._

'_Sure. Bye Kelsi,' said john. 'Come over anytime!'_

'_Yeah, come anytime!' Sam said. 'You're awesome!'_

'_Yes, I know I am!' she said jokingly. 'Thanks for having me.'_

_John and Sam waved goodbye and headed off. _

'_So, thanks for coming, Kelse. It was fun. Even if we did fight half the time!'_

'_You know I wasn't serious. It was just fun.'_

_Dean smiled. 'Of course! Anyway, ill take you out.'_

_They walked over to the front door, Kelsi grabbed her bag and kissed Dean on the cheek, before opening the door, she was about to leave but Dean stopped her._

'_Kelsi, wait. You know how there's that prom thing in a couple of weeks where we get dressed up and dance?' dean asked shyly._

_Kelsi nodded._

'_Well, I was wondering if you would maybe wanna go with me, I mean it's our birthday and like, it would be good.'_

'_Sorry Dean, I'm going with someone else!'_

_Dean's eyes widened. _

_Kelsi laughed. 'Dean, kidding! Of course ill go with you. I Mean, we are dating!_

'_Yeah, great!' Dean said grinning._

'_See you tomorrow Dean!' she was already half way down their driveway so she blew him a kiss and took off._

'_YES!' shouted Dean as he ran in the house._

'How did this happen?' Doctor Thorne asked. They had just arrived at the hospital, and the doctor was looking at Dean.

'Some guy did it to him at a bar,' Sam lied.

The doctor sighed. 'Another bar fight, when will young people ever learn?'

'If you don't mind, he needs treatment, enough with the chit chat and can you please fix him up!' shouted Kelsi rudely.

'Oh, of course!' Dr. Thorne said. 'Bring him over here!'

**Okay, have to end it there. Hunted is on you tube, yay. **

**I said I'd update on Saturdays, but it's Friday and I was bored. So yeah. **

**See you next time, oh and please review.**


	10. Hospital

**Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural.**

**Author notes: Thanks so much for the reviews!**

**If you want to know anything about the plot, just ask in your review. Some of it might be a little confusing right now, but it all will make sense soon.**

'Agh! How long does it take to do some stitches!' shouted Kelsi, loudly in the hospital waiting room. Sam was sitting in the seat to her left. They were still waiting for Dean who was in with a doctor.

'Kelsi, ssh! Everyone is staring at us! I'm sure Dean is fine; maybe it was a bit more serious than a few stitches! He had some bruises and cuts other places too. It'll be fine.' Sam told kelsi.

'Oh, and are you a doctor now sam? Because last time I looked you weren't!' Kelsi shouted rudely, everyone in the room was now staring at them, even some of the nurses across the hall were looking.

'Okay, that's enough!' said Sam. He grabbed Kelsi's hand and pulled her up to the front desk.

The lady looked up at them and sighed. 'I'm sorry, but you aren't the only ones in this hospital with family being treated. I'm not going to run around the hospital looking for your friend to see if his stitches are going okay, please be patient.'

Kelsi stared at the lady. 'Well excuse us for worrying! You know, for someone who works in a hospital, you aren't very nice! You need some more people skills!'

'Uhh right, we're just going to go sit down now,' Said Sam dragging Kelsi away from the front desk, The lady looked real pissed.

Before Sam could scold Kelsi, the doctor that had taken Dean away came in, he looked around and spotted Sam and Kelsi, he motioned for them to come over.

Kelsi jumped out of her seat so fast, she scared the lady that was sitting near her. Sam quickly apoligesed to the lady, and followed Kelsi.

'Okay, first.' The doctor started. 'I don't even know the patients name, I haven't received any medical insurance, or…'

Sam cut the doctor off. 'Here,' he handed him a card. Kelsi looked questioningly at Sam, but he shook his head, telling her he'd inform her later.

The doctor walked up the front desk for a moment, he checked the card, then walked back to Sam and Kelsi.

'Very well. Mr. Palladino only needed a few stiches. He had a few small cuts and bruises that were cleaned. But what I'm concerned about is the large cut he had on his side. How did he get that in a bar fight? Was it a knife? I think we should report this to the police. I would ask Mr. Palladino himself, but he wouldn't answer any of my questions. '

'Uh, we've already told the police,' said Sam.

'You have?' The doctor raised his eyebrows. 'We haven't been informed of that.. .'

'Ohh well that's weird. I'm just gonna get my brother and get out of here, okay. Dean!' shouted Sam quickly. 'Come on,'

'Stop shouting! You're disturbing everyone! And Dean, his name isn't Dean! I'm calling security!'

The doctor reached into his pocket to call for security. At that moment, dean raced out from one of the patients room. 'Let's go!'

Sam and Dean were racing out the door, Kelsi looked confused and wasn't moving, Dean grabbed her by the arm and yanked her out with them.

The whole hospital was staring at them, the doctors were trying to block the door, and there was security racing down the other end of the hall.

They made it outside, and raced to the impala, Sam was in the drivers, while Dean Shotgun and Kelsi in the back. They took off quickly, and didn't look back.

'Ow, my stiches!' whined Dean. 'I shouldn't have ran out!'

'Do you think they saw our numberplate?' asked Kelsi.

'Nah, it's too dark.' Answered Sam.

'The cameras would have seen our faces; will it be on the news? They'll find us, we'll go to jail!' panicked Kelsi.

'Kelsi!' Calm down! This wont be a big deal, it won't be some big mystery case, they'll try to look for us, they won't find us, then it will be over. Trust me, its going to be alright,' Dean assured her.

'Okay,' Kelsi said. They all sat in silence as they headed back to the motel.

_A week and a half had passed since Kelsi had gone to the Winchester for movie night. It was only a few days till the school Dance, which meant only a few days till Dean and Kelsi's 18th birthdays. Dean and Kelsi were deciding what they wanted to do for their birthdays, the school dance wasn't enough._

'_Hey, I have the best idea!' kelsi said._

_Dean rolled his eyes. 'You've said that twice already! And both ideas were stupid!'_

_Kelsi frowned. 'They weren't stupid! You just didn't like them!'_

_Dean rolled his eyes again._

'_Anyway, listen to this! On Friday, our birthday, after school, my family and your family can all meet up at my house! It can just be me, you, Sammy, John and my dad and mum! Our parents haven't caught up in ages! Then you guys go back to your house, and ill stay at mine, then we'll both get ready for the dance. You can come pick me up at 9, what do you say? Kelsi said excitedly._

'_That is actually a really good idea!' Dean said. 'Go home and tell your parents, I'' go tell dad!'_

_--_

'_Hey Dad!' Dean said racing through the door. He ran into the kitchen and saw john sitting at the table with sam._

'_Guys, Kelse and I have the best idea for our birthday! We'll all go to Kelsi's house for a get together! Then me and Kelsi will go to the prom, you guys can stay at Kelsi's though!'_

'_I don't know… I might be hunting.' Said John._

'_Dad, no! You have to do this, for me and Kelsi, please! I know you don't like to socialise, but come on, you haven't been to their house in ages.'_

_John thought for a moment, and gave in. 'I'll come; I mean it your 18th birthday!'_

'_Yay!' shouted Sam. 'I can't wait!'_

_Dean smiled. 'This is going to be great!'_

_--_

'_Mum, Dad?' Kelsi shouted. She raced through the door, and found them sitting on the couch._

'_Guys, Dean and I have the best idea for our birthday. John, Sam and Dean will come here for a get together. Then Dean and I will go to the prom and John and Sam can stay longer.'_

_Jodie and Brett smiled. 'That sounds great, I miss john!' said Jodie. 'I'll go shopping tomorrow while you're at school for food, okay?'_

'_Nooo,' whined Kelsi. 'I want to go with you!'_

_Jodie sighed. 'Okay. After school Thursday, come home straight way and we'll go!'_

'_Yay! This is going to be great! Kelsi said, smiling. _

'Were we followed?" asked Kelsi. They just arrived at the motel, and Kelsi was peering her head out from the car door.

Dean and Sam laughed.

'Kelsi, you've been watching way too many movies. We were not followed!' Dean said.

'I'm just being careful, someone has to be!'

'Uh-huh. Anyway. Sammy carry my bag in will ya, the doctor said I shouldn't do any heavy lifting, I could pull my stiches'!'

'Oh, sure!' Sam said he raced to the boot and grabbed out all the bags. He then lead them to their room, and let them in.

'Ahh,' Kelsi sighed. 'Bed!' she flopped onto the nearest bed and closed her eyes.

Dean did the same on the other bed.

'Well, I'm just going to the bathroom,' said Sam. 'Be right out!'

He was in their for five minutes, by then, Kelsi and Dean were asleep.

He went to kelsi's side and didn't realise she was asleep. 'Kelsi, this is my bed, you're on the fold out.'

No answer.

'Kelsi?'

Silence.

Then he heard a snore from Dean, and a sigh from Kelsi.

'Oh great! Guess I'm on the fold out,' said Sam.

**Please review! **


	11. Shopping

**Sorry about the wait. But something happened to our phone line, which means the internet wouldn't work. I was planning on putting the prom in this chapter, but it would of taken longer. **

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural.**

_It was Thursday morning, and Kelsi, not normally a morning person, was jumping around the house in excitement. _

'_It's nearly Friday! Yay!' She shouted, jumping onto the couch and grabbing the remote. 'What's on the TV?'_

'_Nothing that you will be able to watch!' Her mother said, taking the remote from her. 'You are still in your pyjamas, and you only have 15 minutes to get dressed, prepare for school, and eat breakfast before Dean comes by!'_

'_Oh fine! I'll go get dressed!' she mumbled. She got up and raced up the stairs. She went to her room and raided her closet._

'_Hmmm, what should I wear?' she asked herself. She was pulling her clothes out and flinging them everywhere. _

_She heard a knock downstairs and her mother telling Dean to come in._

'_Oh crap, if he sees I'm not ready, I'm dead! He hates when I'm late!' She said to herself. She looked onto her bed where she saw all her clothes she had recently thrown there. She grabbed a pair of skinny leg jeans. She wasn't a fan of them, but they were the fashion. Then she grabbed an ACDC top which Dean had got her for her 17th birthday. It was a singlet type top which was black and had ACDC written in silver writing. She grabbed a pink Jacket and slipped it on. She heard Dean and her mother talking, and then Dean coming up the stairs, she ran across and shut her door. She grabbed a brush and did her hair quickly, then grabbed some lip gloss and put it on, then her watch and bracelet, and then Dean knocked on her door. _

'_Kelsi, you ready?' _

'_Yep! Come in!'_

_He walked in and looked her up and down. Then he raised his eyebrows and smiled. 'Nice outfit Kelsi.' _

'_Thanks!' then she looked down and realised she hadn't done up her jacket, and her ACDC shirt was on the wrong way. _

'_Oh damn!' _

'_How'd that happen? Weren't in a rush were you?'_

'_Oh, Haha. You're hilarious!' she said sarcastically, then paused. 'How did you know?'_

'_Your mum told me! Oh and by the way. I'm coming shopping with you after school; your mum will pick both of us up! Meet ya down stairs!' He smiled and walked out._

'I need coffee! Anyone else want some?' Dean asked.

It was the morning after the hospital event, Dean needed coffee, Sam was looking on the net and Kelsi was watching TV.

'I'll have one!' Said Kelsi.

'Me too!'

Dean nodded and left.

'Hey Sam, come here for a sec,' Kelsi said to Sam. He walked over and sat next to her.

'What's up?' he asked.

'Well. I wanna get Dean back for that prank he pulled on me, any ideas?'

'No, no, no, no, no! Don't involve me in this!' Sam said standing up and backing away.

'Oh what are you, chicken?'

'No! I just do not want to get involved in this! I don't want to be pranked!'

'Oh Come on, you know he'll get you anyway, even if you are involved in this one!'

'I don't wanna take any chances!'

'Please Sam, it will be fun! He deserves to be pranked!'

Sam thought for a moment and Kelsi was doing her best at a puppy dog look.

He caved.

'Oh fine! What you got?'

'Yay!' Squealed Kelsi. She jumped up and hugged Sam. She let go and went to grab a pen and paper from the desk.

'Well, I don't have anything, let's start plotting!' She told Sam. 'Ideas?'

'We could do something to his car?' suggested Sam.

'Oh that is good! Hide the keys? Hide the car? Scratch it?'

'Definitely not scratch it!' Sam said. 'He'd kill the both of us!'

'We could hide it around the corner, and then take a photo of his reaction!' Kelsi said.

Sam laughed. 'That's great!'

'Oh and, I could also paint his nails while he's asleep! Kelsi said laughing.

'Oooh Definetly! This is gonna be great!' San said.

'Yep! Okay, so i think we should do it like this. You say that you have found us a hunt, that we should pick up tomorrow morning. If he agrees, we'll suggest an early night, he might not agree, but that doesn't matter. When he's asleep, you get the car, and park it in the other carpark of the motel, while I will grab my pink nailpolish and paint his nails. Then in the morning, we'll pack for the hunt, and ill exit first and get my phone camera ready. Then he'll come out and see that his car is gone, and then I'll start my video phone up, or ill just take a picture!'

'This is going to be great!' Sam said.

'Yep!' Kelsi agreed.

At that moment, Dean entered. 'Did I miss anything?'

'Nope!' Sam and Kelsi both answered.

'_Finally! School is over! Shopping time!' Kelsi said excitedly, running out of school after the last bell rang. _

'_Yep, but Kelsi, We are only shopping for food for the party and decorations, no clothes!'_

'_Oh, but Dean. I need to buy my dress, and you need your suit! Silly!'_

'_What? No!' Dean tried to argue._

'_No Dean, you need a suit, I need a dress. When did you think we would get it? It's tomorrow. Gosh, you are so silly sometimes!' She patted his head and ran up to her mum who was waiting in the car. 'You coming?' she asked Dean and jumped into the car._

'_Yeah,' he sighed and followed Kelsi into the car._

_10 minutes and one long fashion talk from Kelsi, they were at the shops._

'_Finally!' Said Dean dramatically as Jodie parked the car. _

'_Come on Dean, it wasn't that bad!' Kelsi said._

'_Oh yes it was!_

'_Guys. This is the plan. I'll go get the food and everything else we will need for when Dean and his family come over. And you two will be at the dress store, try on what you like and ill come and get you, okay?' Jodie said._

'_Sure,' replied Kelsi. "See you later mum!'_

'_Yeah, bye Jodie!' Said Dean_

_They walked into the store and Jodie went to the left while Dean and Kelsi went to the right._

_Dean grabbed Kelsi's hand as they walked. 'For a shopping trip, this is kinda nice,' Dean said to Kelsi._

'_Yeah it is,' Kelsi agreed. 'Oh, we're here!' She pulled Dean into the shop._

_The shop wasn't that big. But it looked expenisive. There was mirrors and changing rooms to the left, and in the center there was racks with dresses. To the right, was the men's section. There was only a few other people in the shop._

'_Wow!' Kelsi said excitedly. 'Look at this place, it's beautiful! Ohh and look at the dresses! Wow!'_

'_Yep. It's great!' said Dean in a flat tone._

'_Cheer up Dean! Now you sit here!' she grabbed his arm and pushed him onto a chair in front of the changing room. 'And I will try on dresses, and you tell me what you think!'_

'_Okay.' Dean said. This cant be too hard he thought. He looked over and saw Kelsi grabbing dresses at random; she already had about ten in her arms._

'_Whoa, Kelsi! I think you've got enough!' Dean shouted._

'_Hmm. I think you're right!' pondered Kelsi. 'I'll come back for more after I've tried these on!' she raced into the change rooms and pulled the curtains. _

'_Oh, no that's not what I meant!' said Dean, but she didn't hear. Dean sat down and waited._

_5 minutes later…_

'_Kelsi! What are you doing?' Dean shouted so she could here, she was still in the change rooms._

'_Trying a dress on, duh!'_

'_It does not take 5 minutes to try on a dress!'_

'_Yes it does!' _

'_No, it doesn't!_

'_Chill! I'm ready now! What do you think?' she flung back the curtain and stepped out._

_Dean observed what she was wearing. She had silver high heels on that were about two inches. Her dress was a dark blue. It was strapless and tight fitted from above her waist, then flared out._

'_Of course,' she said. 'I would do something else with my hair,' she played around with her hair, 'and I'd have makeup on!'_

_Dean stared at her. 'Wow you look hot!'_

_She frowned. 'I don't want to look hot! I want to look pretty and beautiful!'_

'_Oh, you do!' _

'_Nope, you said hot. Next dress!'_

_Ten minutes later…_

'_What about this?' Asked Kelsi. This dress was pink, spaghetti strapped and it flared out, it looked great. It wasn't over the top, it was simply but it looked beautiful. 'With my hair done up, jewellery and makeup, it would look better, right?'_

'_I think it's beautiful!' Dean said._

'_Thanks! I'm going to try one more on, okay?'_

'_One more!' Dean said._

_Kelsi came out 5 minutes later, and Dean was speechless._

'_It's perfect.' He said._

**Please review. ) I'll show you the dress in the next chapter.**


	12. Happy Birthdays and a Prank?

**I'm so sorry for not updating in ages. I won't take this long ever again. Hope this chapter makes up for it. I tried to make it good.**

'Hey Dean, we have a case!' Sam told Dean from his laptop.

'Really, what about?' Dean asked sounding interested.

'Something weird is going on at a local high school, 4 teenagers have gone missing.'

'So? That doesn't sound Supernatural to me?' Dean said waving it off. 'What do you think Kelsi?'

'Oh, I think we should check it out.' Kelsi said from the couch on the opposite side of the room. 'So we better go to bed early! Like now!'

Dean raised his eyebrows. 'Kelsi, it's like 9 o clock. Too early. Sam and I never sleep this early.'

Kelsi started to look worried, Sam noticed and helped out. 'Actually Dean, I'm kind of tired. Kelsi is right, let's just go to bed. Get up bright and early'!

'Fine. You guys are sooo lame. Why do I like you?' he said looking to Kelsi, 'and why are you my brother?' He asked looking to Sam.

'Shutup!' Kelsi threw the cushion from the couch to Dean's head.

'Oww that hurt, idiot!' Dean shouted.

'Don't call me an idiot, jerk!' Kelsi shouted back.

'Kids. Stop it!' Sam broke the fight up. 'Let's just go to sleep.'

'Okay, I need use the bathroom first,' Dean said and walked away.

'Okay, Sam. You have an alarm on that phone of yours?' asked Kelsi.

'Yeah, I'll set it to midnight. So we know he's definitely asleep.'

'Alright. See you at midnight,' kelsi said.

Sam went to his bed, while Kelsi took the couch. She thought because of what was going to happen to Dean, it might be nicer if she let him have the other bed. Dean came out and was going to the couch when he noticed Kelsi there. He shrugged and went to the bed.

_It was Friday morning. 6Am. Kelsi and Dean's Birthday! _

_Dean had set his alarm extra early so he could get up and head over to Kelsi's. It was sort of like a birthday tradition for them, even if they were having celebrations later on, they'd always celebrate in the morning._

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

'_Aggh! Shutup! Five more minutes!' Dean mumbled to his alarm clock. _

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

_It then occurred to him that it was Friday. He jolted upright. _

'_It's Friday. I'm 18!'_

_Dean turned his alarm clock off. He pulled his covers off and flung them to the opposite side of the room. He stood up and raced down stairs still in his pyjamas._

'_I'm 18!' he shouted loudly. He ran into the kitchen but neither Sam nor John was their. _

_He raced into the living room. 'I'm 18!' he shouted again._

_Where the hell are they? He thought._

'_Well, you're acting like you're turning 10!' _

_Dean turned around and saw john and Sam. They were both smiling at him._

'_Oh, shutup! I'm just excited. 18!'_

_John laughed. 'Yeah,' he said walking towards Dean. 'You're all grown up now! Anyway, I have to head out for a hunt. See you boys later, have a great day, Dean.'_

_Dean frowned. 'Dad? Are you going to be here tonight?'_

'_I would never miss it Dean! I'll be back in time! I'll meet ya'll at Kelsi's tonight, okay?' He asked the boys._

_Dean nodded. John nodded back, he grabbed a bag off the table and left._

_Sam walked up beside Dean. 'If it means anything, Dean, I'll be here today.'_

_  
Deans smiled. 'Thanks Sammy.'_

Sam heard his alarm go off. Well, it vibrated but he could still hear it. He was a light sleeper, and he knew dean wouldn't here it.

He quietly got up from his bed, and went over to the couch. Kelsi was asleep on her front. He nudged her shoulder. She didn't wake up. He whispered in her ear, 'Kelsi!' She heard this time. She opened her eyes a little, and looked up at Sam. 'Oh, midnight already?' she whispered.

Sam nodded and grabbed her hand and pulled her up. 'I'm going to go get the car, you do what you have to do, okay?'

Kelsi nodded. Sam smiled and crept across to the door. He grabbed the key from the table and unlocked it. He opened the door and it creaked, Sam held his breath, hoping Dean wouldn't wake. Dean didn't wake. Sam let out his breath, walked out the door, and closed it quietly behind him.

Kelsi was going to grab her nail polish, but stopped. She knew Dean was going to be pissed about the car prank. But nail polish too might be a bit mean. She knew he would get us back, and if she painted his nails, she would hate to see what he would do to her in his prank. She decided not to do his nails. She ran out with Sam to help him with the car.

_Kelsi had the same reaction as Dean waking up. She ran around the house screaming that she was 18._

'_Yes. Kelsi, we know you're 18!' her mum said smiling. 'You're acting 10 though!'_

'_Sorry mum, but this is so exciting! I can't wait for Dean to come over. Oh, I better get dressed for school!' She rushed upstairs to her room. She decided to wear her tight jeans with this top she purchased the other day. It was blue which matched her eyes perfectly. She heard a knock on the door so she quickly put on some lipgloss and grabbed her shoes, which were also new and had a nice heel. She liked wearing heels when she was with Dean, because he was tall and strong looking, she was shorter and rather thin, she felt so small next to him. She heard her Mum and Dad talking to Dean downstairs. She ran to the top of the stairs and saw Dean standing at the bottom. _

'_Dean!' she called out._

_He looked up and grinned. _

_Kelsi ran down the stairs and jumped in his arms. _

'_Can you believe it? We're 18!' She shrieked._

'_I know!' Dean said with as much enthusiasm as she had._

_He put her down and looked at her. 'Aw, you're wearing heels!'_

'_Shutup!' she laughed._

'_You two head off to school! We'll see you after; when you get here everything will be set up!'_

'_Thanks mum!' kelsi hugged her mum and her dad. Then lead Dean outside._

_They arrived at school and a lot of people wished them Happy Birthdays. Those people weren't exactly their friends. But most people knew and liked Kelsi and Dean._

'_Ah, nice to be popular isn't it!' Dean said to Kelsi._

'_Haha, Dean. Everyone is just being nice!' Kelsi said trying to be modest._

'_Pfft. We're popular, and you know it! We could sit with anyone at the lunch table.'_

'_Okay, next week at school. We'll sit with the popular group. See what happens.' Kelsi said._

'_Fine with me!' said Dean._

'_Oh crap! Dean did you bring your sports uniform?'_

'_Oops!' Dean said._

'_Me neither,' said Kelsi._

'_Well, least we can keep each other company in detention!' Dean offered._

'_Yeah,' said Kelsi. 'I'll bring my notebook! We can draw and stuff.'_

'_Okay. See you at Sports then. We have different classes till then!'_

'_Bye!' They quickly kissed and went their separate ways. _

Dean woke up first. He looked around and noticed that Kelsi and Sam were still snoring. He threw a pillow at each of them and got up. 'Come on guys, let's get the hunt started.'

Kelsi and Sam were slowly getting up, they still looked really tired.

'What is with you two? You look like ya got no sleep? Did you both get up for a midnight snack?' he joked.

'No.' Kelsi said. 'Go get dressed Dean.'

'Fine.' He went to his bag and pulled on his Jeans over his boxers he sleeps in. He grabbed a t shirt and slipped it on. Then his jacket. 'Done!' he smiled. 'Your turn!'

Kelsi rolled her eyes. She grabbed her bag and headed to the bathroom. While she was changing she heard Sam getting dressed. Then she heard Dean exiting the hotel room. She didn't want to miss his reaction so she ran out of the bathroom.

Sam heard her and looked over. 'He's out, Kelsi. Get your camera!'

Kelsi ran to her bag, grabbed her phone, and ran outside, Sam following.

'Hmm, that's kinda weird. I thought I parked it out the front of the hotel,' Dean was saying, scratching his head. He looked over at Sam and Kelsi. 'Either of you remember me parking it here?'

'Yep' Kelsi said quickly. 'You parked it here. Maybe it's stolen!'

'Nah, I probably just parked it out the back. I'll go check!' He walked around to the back carpark.

'Aw damn!' Kelsi cried out to Sam. 'It didn't even work! He was supposed to freak out! But now he thinks he parked it out the back. He's such an idiot!'

'Oh well. Least we won't have to suffer him freaking out over his missing car!' Sam said. 'You should have painted his nails!'

'I know! Damn! Next time our prank will work!' Kelsi said.

Dean was around the corner laughing. He knew about the prank, he heard them talking in the hotel room the other day. He was going to go along with it, but thought it would be better to see Kelsi's reaction when he said he thought he parked it out back. He walked back out.

'Well would you look at that! I did park it out back, you guys head over there with the bags! I'll grab the keys!' He said happily.

Kelsi looked disappointed and Sam looked liked he knew Dean was aware of what happened.

'_Kelsi!' Dean shouted out. He was racing after her to Sports class._

'_Oh, there ya are Dean!' She turned around and waited for him to reach her._

'_Yep. Let's go to sports.' They went outside the school heading to the oval. Kelsi saw her sports class on the far side of the oval, she told Dean and they both ran over._

_Mr. Cohen looked up at the two as they were running over and frowned. 'These two are impossible' he muttered to himself._

"_Where are your uniforms and why are you both late?' He asked sighing as they ran up to him._

'_We forgot them, sir.' Said Dean._

'_Yeah, sorry!' Kelsi added. _

'_Very well then! Both of you go sit under the tree, you won't be participating.'_

'_What about our detention?' Asked Dean._

'_It's both of yours Birthday; I don't want to give you one on your birthday. Go on!' he said pointing to the tree. He led the rest of the class over to the courts._

'_Wow, that was nice of him,' Said Dean._

'_Yeah,' agreed Kelsi. _

'_Let's not forget are uniform again!' Said Dean._

'_Yeah.'_

_They both sat down under the tree. Dean leant against the tree and Kelsi leant on his shoulder._

'_Can you believe we have like 2 months of school left Dean?' Asked Kelsi._

'_Shocking isn't it.'_

'_Yeah. What are you gonna do after school?' she asked._

_Dean was about to tell her he would find something in Texas, but then he realised she didn't know about texas. It isn't definite we're moving anyway he reassured himself, but deep down he knew it was._

'_I'm not sure.' He replied._

……

_After school, Kelsi and Dean were walking home both excited as the other about tonight._

'_Hurry up Dean! Kelsi said, she was ahead of him._

'_I'm coming Kelse!' he replied._

_He ran up next to her and grabbed her hand. She looked at him and smiled._

'_This night is going to be great!' he said._

'_Yeah, look, we're here. They walked up Kelsi's drive to her door. Dean gave her a quick kiss and he opened the door._

'_Happy Birthday!' voices said._

_They looked around. Everyone was in the living room. Kelsi's mum and dad were there, along with Kelsi's Aunt, Uncle and cousins she wanted to invite. John and Sam were with them._

_They ran in and greeted everyone. 'Thanks for making it dad!' Dean said. _

_John smiled. 'Of course Dean.'_

**Next chapter, School Dance. )**


	13. Proms and Parties

_**Disclaimer: lol, me own Supernatural? I don't think so!**_

**_A/N: Oooh, Happy Birthday JENSEN! Hehe._**

_**By the way, someone asked me how to say Kelsi's name as they weren't sure. It's the same as Kelsey. My friend has the name but hers is spelled Kelsi. So, yeah. : )**_

_**I also tried different POV with this chapter. I wasn't going to originally, but I think this chapter needed it. **_

_The evening was going great. Just like Kelsi and Dean had planned. Everyone was getting on and having a great time. The adults had decided to play a drinking game; they sent all the kids away but let Kelsi and Dean Play. After both Kelsi and Dean had had a shot, Kelsi's mum stopped the game._

'_I think that's enough now!' She told everyone. 'I don't want either of you Tipsy for the dance!'_

'_Awe, one more mum, please just one!' begged Kelsi. She looked at Dean for help._

'_Yeah, we should be allowed to, I mean we are 18!' Dean said._

'_Trust me, you two do not want to be drunk for your dance. I think you should be getting ready now anyway. You'll have to leave in an hour!'_

'_WHAT? An hour!' Shrieked Kelsi._

_Jodie nodded._

'_Oh my god! How could you not have told me! It's going to be impossible to get dressed now. I have to start right away!' she shouted and thundered upstairs and everyone heard her door slam._

'_Well,' John said randomly. 'I guess that means we should be leaving!' He stood up and put his coat on. 'Thanks for having us.'_

'_Oh, anytime John!' Brett said._

'_Please come around again soon, John. We really have missed your company,' Jodie said._

_John nodded and smiled. 'Sure. Sammy! We're leaving, come on!'_

_Sam came into view and John saw him give one of Kelsi's girl cousins who looked about Sam's age a piece of paper. Sam said something to her she blushed and wrote something down on paper for him. _

'_What was that all about?' John and Dean asked at the same time as Sam came over._

'_Nothing,' he said._

_John smiled at Jodie and Brett before leaving._

_Kelsi's POV_

_I think I look ok I thought to myself. My dress was a really pretty blue colour that matched my eyes perfectly. My dirty blonde hair was down and in ringlets. I had my silver high heels on which gave me great height. I actually felt good about myself._

_I put a little foundation on. I'm not really a makeup person. My eyelashes are dark and long enough and I'm fine with my own skin. But I did have a couple of pimples I wanted to cover, foundation did the trick._

_I grabbed my handbag and headed downstairs to wait for Dean._

_Deans POV_

_I officially hate ties. I mean, if I may say so myself I look good in them. But really they're so difficult! I'll ask Dad._

'_Dad! I need help with this tie, it's not working!'_

_I heard dad coming upstairs and enter my room. He looked me over and shook his head. 'You're 18; do I need to dress you?'_

'_Huh?' I asked. Why does he want to dress me?_

_Dad shook is head. 'Your shirt! Tuck it in! Your shoes aren't even done up!'_

_He came over and fiddled with my tie and in 5 seconds it was done._

'_Not bad,' I mumbled. 'Thanks!'_

'_Fix your shoes, and your shirt, and then you better go pick Kelsi up!'_

_Oh crap how was I gonna pick Kelsi up?_

'_Dad! Was I supposed to hire a limo or something?'_

_Dad smiled at me. 'Actually, I got you a present' I saw him reach into his pockets and pull out car keys. He put them in my hand._

_I looked down and held the keys up. Oh my... no way!_

'_You're giving me the impala!' I shrieked. I couldn't believe it._

'_Yeah. But I might need it for hunts, but otherwise, it's yours!'_

_Wow. I walked over and hugged my dad. I felt him hug me back then I pulled away._

'_Thanks a lot dad, really, this is awesome. My new baby! I'll never let it out of my site!' _

_Dad smiled and walked out. I quickly fixed my shoes and tucked in my shirt. I looked in the mirror and was happy with my look. I rushed outside and got in the impala. _

_Ahh this felt good. I could definitely get used to this. I started the engine and headed to Kelsi's. _

They were on the road. Kelsi was asleep in the back.

'You knew.' Sam said.

'Huh?' asked Dean.

'The prank. You knew.' Sam said simply.

'What prank? No idea what you're talking about!'

'Sure ya don't, Dean.'

'Okay, fine, I knew. Ha, you guys _suck_ at prank planning.' Dean said.

'Whatever! We're so going to get you next time. You just wait!' Sam said sounding sure of it.

'Not if I get you first,' Dean assured.

_Kelsi's POV_

_How long does Dean want to take? By the time he gets here the dance will be over. He's always late. You know, I –_

_Knock, Knock._

_I screamed. 'That will be Dean.' I raced to the door and heard mum and dad behind me. I opened the door and smiled. 'Hi Dean.'_

'_Hi Kelsi. You really look great!' Dean said to me. I knew he was telling the truth. He was fully checking me out!_

'_Thanks! Let's go! Bye Mum, Dad,' I said. I turned around and kissed my mum and dad on the cheek and followed Dean to the impala. _

'_Wow, nice ride,' I told him._

_He looked up at me and smirked. 'Dad gave her to me!'_

'_Nice,' I said. Dean opened the door for me and I jumped in. He came around and got in the drivers. 'Let's go shall we?'_

_DEANS POV_

_Kelsi seriously looked good. I mean, she's always beautiful, but today it really showed. I'm stoked dad gave me the impala; being able to drive kelsi to the dance is awesome. We arrived and I opened the door for her. It wasn't exactly a nice night outside; it was rather cold and windy. I saw Kelsi shiver and hug herself. I walked over and wrapped my arm around her. 'Let's go in.'_

_We entered the dance and looked around. We were a little late, I figured. Since it was packed and everyone was up dancing. It was a fast song so I decided me and Kelsi should grab a drink first. I took her hand in mine and led her to the Drink counter. I got us both a cool drink and we sat down on the chairs at the side. We drank in silence with Kelsi leaning on my shoulder. _

_KELSI'S POV_

_It was great so far. Dean was great. The car was great. Everything._

_I must say, he looked great in his tie! I was getting bored sitting so I asked Dean if he wanted to dance. 'Dean, let's dance.'_

'_Sure,' he answered. He got up first and held his hand out for me. I took it and he pulled me up. He walked right into the centre of the dance floor._

'_Aw, we're in the middle!' I complained. 'Everyone will see us!'_

'_Good, kelsi. Let everyone see us. I've got nothing to hide.' He said._

'_Wow Dean. You're sounding so sure of yourself tonight!' I told him as he pulled me to him and wrapped his arm around my waist. A slow song had started so I put my hand on his shoulder._

'_Yeah, well. Why shouldn't I be? I have a nice car, I'm 18, schools nearly over, I look damn good in this tie, and I'm like dancing with the hottest girl ever.'_

_I laughed. Told ya he was checking me out! 'Aw. How sweet Dean. And yeah, your tie is hot!'_

_He laughed and we danced some more. I think it was about 3 songs later. When a much slower song came on. I rested my head on his shoulder and Dean pulled me even closer. _

_GENERAL POV_

_Kelsi and Dean looked like they were in their own world. They were in the centre of the dancefloor, paying attention to no one but each other. All couples were on the floor now, seeing as it was a slow song. _

'_This is nice Dean.' Kelsi said._

'_Kelsi, I think I love you,' Dean blurted out._

_Kelsi looked up at him. 'I know Dean. You've told me before.'_

'_No but I mean, I really really do love you. Like proper love.'_

'_Me too Dean.'_

'_Awesome!' Dean said happily._

_Kelsi laughed. 'Awesome. Ha-ha, weird choice of words dean.'_

'_Eh you know me. I mess up with this kind of stuff!'_

'_Yeah, But that's why I love you!'_

_Dean leaned down and kissed her. Maybe he could be happy. _

**_Well, hope ya liked that chapter! It was really lovey dovey right? Well next chapter or maybe the one after there will be action. And I meant supernatural action. : P_**

**_If ya want to see Kelsi's dress, it's in my profile._**


	14. Dissapearing

**I don't own anything. I hope you liked the previous chapter (prom) 'cause it was kind of important. I'm not sure how many more chapter's there are going to be, but I will start finishing it soon. So if there's something you want to see happen between Dean and Kelsi or something, tell me and I'll add it in before I start putting the important storyline in and stuff.**

'Are we stopping anytime soon? I really need the bathroom, and my back hurts!' Whined Kelsi from the back seat of the impala.

'Quit complaining. We would be stopping soon, but seeing as you and Sam mysteriously forgot about where we were going to go next. We have to find the nearest motel and find another gig.' An annoyed Dean told Kelsi.

Kelsi mumbled something and sank lower in her seat. Dean ignored her.

'Well. I think there's a motel 5km ahead.' Sam told them, looking at a map. 'Let's stop there.'

'Fine with me.' Dean said and that's where they headed.

'Finally!' Kelsi said dramatically a few minutes later. They had arrived at the motel. It looked old. It didn't look clean. And to put it in Kelsi's words, it just looked creepy.

'Hmm, maybe we could keep going?' Kelsi asked.

Dean smirked. 'Nah, I like this!'

'You're a jerk! You only want to stay here because I don't like it!'

'Whatever.'

Sam coughed. 'Umm, I'll get the room!' He wandered of to the reception, if there even was one.

Dean and kelsi stood in silence. Neither daring to speak. A few mintues passed and Sam came back with the room key.

'Got it, follow me!' Sam said waving the keys. He grabbed a bag and took the lead.

Dean motioned for Kelsi to follow him.

They headed straight up into the small building. There were hallways and doors leading to each room. It was dark too. They saw a lady with a screaming kid to their left. 'Woah.' Dean muttered.

'Okay.' Sam stopped. 'We're here. Kelsi, you are going to have to share a bed with one of us.'

'You're welcome to share with me Kelsi. I don't mind.' Dean said.

There was silence. They both turned around to find Kelsi. She wasn't there.

'Kelsi?' Dean asked. As if he expected her to just appear in front of him. Sam dropped the bags and stepped next to dean. 'She isn't here.'

'Well, where the hell is she!' Dean said his voice raising.

'Dean, calm down. I'm sure she's around. Let's just look outside.' Sam said.

They looked. They looked for what seemed like forever. She wasn't in sight. Sam suggested they go back to the room. Dean ignored him.

'Dean, it's been 30 minutes. Let's go back to the room. She will turn up!'

'Sam. She isn't a fricken child whose run away, she won't just turn up. Something has her!' Dean shouted.

Sam looked scared. So did Dean.

'Kelsi,' Dean whispered. 'Where are you?'

**Sorry, that was like my shortest chapter ever! But I will update in the next few days! Please review. **


	15. Rescued?

**Thanks so much for the reviews. : ) Enjoy the chapter, and please tell me what you think!**

**Kelsi's POV**

I woke up and all I could see was darkness. How the hell did I get here? Where were Dean and Sam? Then I remembered. I was right behind Dean, and then I turned, and saw that man, he grabbed me so quickly I couldn't even scream.

I shuddered; it was so cold in here. Wherever I was. I then realised I didn't have my Jacket. Just my jeans and singlet. Great, he took my jacket. What a Son of a Bitch, I liked that jacket. But then I remembered I took it off just before he grabbed me, Maybe I had dropped it in fright? But I couldn't think about my jacket now. I had to think of where I was. Who has he? And have Sam and Dean even noticed?

_**Kelsi's POV**_

_I was in my room. Thinking of Dean. Ha, when am I not thinking of Dean?_

_I was thinking about the prom. Even though it had been months ago. It had been wonderful. Better than I could have ever dreamed. So if it was? How come I feel this way? I don't know what's wrong, but I just have a feeling Dean is keeping something from me. When I ask him about the future, he mumbles and shakes it away, or says he doesn't know. I know he is supposed to hunt that stupid Demon. Maybe that's what this is all about. He isn't telling me something. I'll ask him about it, sometime._

_I was shaken out of my thoughts with my cell phone ringing. I jumped off my bed and ran to the dressing table. I saw my phone and grabbed it._

'_Hello?' I asked the person on the other end._

'_Hey, it's me!' The person said._

'_Hey, Dean! What's up?' I asked._

'_Nothing, just got back from a hunt. The usual.' He said, sounding bored._

'_Oh, what was it this time.'_

'_A spirit.' He said. 'But you know what? I'm scared. We came back, and you know how I told you about Sam not having to hunt while he's at school? Well, we came back home and he was studying!'_

'_Okay?' I asked confused. 'And..?'_

'_And, Kelse… I'm scared that he wants this school life so much. He wants so badly to be smart. I'm scared that he's going to just forgot about the duty he has to his family, and leave for college one day… just leave.'_

'_Dean, he isn't going to leave yet! He's only 16.'_

'_He is 16?' Dean asked._

'_Dean!' I asked shocked. 'You don't even know his age?!'_

'_Oh I'm kidding. You know I know his age! Hello his birthday was a couple of weeks ago!'_

'_Sorry. It's just you aren't that bright. I don't know what to believe.' Kelsi said._

'_Oh, gee. Thanks Kelse.' _

'_Whatever.'_

_Silence._

'_Dean, are you hiding something from me?' I asked without thinking. Then I regretted it. I shouldn't have asked now._

'_No. why would I be?' Dean asked._

'_Ahh, nothing. I'm probably just being stupid. You don't have any plans about the demon yet do you?'_

'_What?' he asked. I noticed he sounded nervous. _

'_The Demon? You haven't made any plans to leave?' _

'_Nah.' He said._

_Funny thing is, I believed him. Deep down I think I knew not to. But I did. _

'_Okay.'_

'_Come over later.' Dean said to me. Let's hang out, watch movies and stuff.'_

'_Okay.'_

_**Deans POV**_

_Okay, so I admit. When she asked me about plans for the demon. I freaked. How was I supposed to tell her that Dad thinks we may be leaving after Sam graduates. I don't even know myself what the hell I am going to do. I new she would pick up my being nervous so I quickly asked her to come over later. She said okay, I was relieved. Now all I had to do was wait. Wait until she comes over; wait until I can hug her. Until I can get some comfort, knowing she believed me, that she thinks I'm staying, and it's going to be alright. I don't know who I'm kidding._

**_ Deans POV_**

'Please, Dean. You really need to relax. We aren't going to solve this by running around like maniacs screaming out her name. Please, you're scaring me ok.'

Sam was begging Dean. Begging him to stop his insanity. Screaming for kelsi wouldn't help. They needed to investigate what had happened.

'I'm sorry, Sammy.' i said. I didn't want to scare him. 'What do you suggest we do?'

Sam thought for a moment. 'Let's walk in the hallway where we lost her. If she was taken by a human, I don't know what we could find. But a demon or spirit. There's sulphur?'

'Good Plan.' I said, taking off to the direction of the hall. While running in the hall, i noticed Kelsi's Jacket. Just lying there. 'Sam!' i shouted.

By now, curious hotel guests had started poking there heads out of there doors. One man spoke to me. 'Sir, is everything okay? I heard you calling for someone named Kelsi?'

'It's fine. Just everyone go back to your rooms, NOW!' i shouted angrily. I heard doors slam shut, and was convinced no one would be interrupting again.

Sam was coming over, and i knelt down next to Kelsi's jacket. i picked it up. And felt tears come to my eyes, but i would never, ever let them flow down.

**Kelsi's POV**

It had been an hour now, the man hadn't come to me. I was still just sitting here. Freezing my ass off. I rolled over, and felt something in my pocket. I curiously reached in and grabbed it out.

Oh My God. I am such an idiot. It was my Cell Phone. I quickly dialled Dean's number, my phone lit up and I was able to see my surroundings. I also noticed there was a small window on the opposite wall, I could look outside!

'KELSI!' Dean's voice screamed in my ear.

"Yes, Dean it's me!' I cried. I don't know why. But hearing his voice, knowing that maybe now I would be okay. I hadn't realised before, but I was scared.

'Kelse, its okay, baby. Me and Sam are going to come get you. Uh, where are you?'

'I don't know. There's a window up here!' I stood up and headed to the window. And fell back down again.

Dean must have heard the thud. 'What's wrong?' He asked alarmed.

'My ankle, it must be twisted or something.' I moaned in pain.

'Okay, Kelse. You have to pull yourself up. And get to that window. You need to see a street sign or something.'

I dragged myself along the floor. Using my arms. I made it to the wall, and now I had to get myself up. I quickly stoop up and grabbed hold of the window seel. My legs then collapsed and I was only hanging on with my arms. The phone was being supported by my shoulder and ear, and I felt like it was going to drop any second. I looked around I saw a sing saying Main Street. How original I thought. 'Dean, I see a street sign saying main.'

'Main? Okay, I'll ask Sam, We'll come kelse, you just hold on okay.'

'Okay.' The phone then dropped. I heard Dean shouting asking if I was okay. But I knew if I shouted he probably wouldn't hear me. I slid to the floor. And tried to reach it but someone stepped on my fingers. I screamed in pain, shock and fright. Looking up, I saw a man. A man who looked fairly normal. Except for the state of his clothes and body. He looked human though, so obviously he was just some sick murderer or something.

**Deans POV**

I heard Kelsi scream. I hung up the phone and quickly turned to Sam.

'See, she was taken by something. Something has her. And I just heard her scream. I was right. What if I listened to you and we just ignored this!'

'I'm sorry, Dean. But don't go blaming this on me.'

'Okay, I'm just angry. She said main street, she looked out the window and saw a sign saying main street.'

'Oh, I saw that street driving here, it's two blocks away.' Sam said.

'Let's go now! ' They ran out of the motel and took of in their car.

**Kelsi's POV**

'Hello.' He said.

If i wasn't scared shitless, I would have laughed at this comment. 'Hello?' You hold me hostage here and all you can say is hello?'

'Sorry if I scared you. I'm not holding you hostage. I'm being held hostage too. I was taken too. I just woke up and saw someone over here. I came over; I didn't see your fingers. Sorry.' He said to me.

I stared at him for awhile. He looked normal, not like a murderer. I came to the conclusion that he only looked disgusting because of being locked in here. He would have been attractive otherwise.

'I'm Nick.' He said.

'Kelsi.' I told him.

He nodded. 'Are those people coming to save you?'

'Yeh, Dean and Sam will be here soon.' I said, re assuring myself.

'Will they help me too?' he asked.

'Yes.' I said simply. ''What took us?'

'I don't know. A shape shifter I think.' He told me.

I stared at him.

'Oh shit. I mean, uh…' he said trying to come up with an excuse.

'You hunt the supernatural too?' I asked him.

'What how did you..?'

'Me too!' I screamed cutting him off. 'Dean, Sam and I do too!'

'Sshh.' He said. 'Really? That's cool. So I think it's a shape shifter. Don't ask how I know, dont want to get into it, let's just wait for your friends to come get us.'

I agreed and we sat there. I felt safe with this guy, knowing he was a hunter. We waited for Sam and Dean to come. A little later, we heard footsteps. Nick jumped up and pulled me up with him, he stood in front of me, protectively. We waited, and the footsteps came closer. We hoped it was Sam and Dean, rescuing us.


	16. Safe

**Disclaimer: Hehe, I don't own supernatural! Wouldn't mind owning Dean though…**

Last chapter…..

_I agreed and we sat there. I felt safe with this guy, knowing he was a hunter. We waited for Sam and Dean to come. A little later, we heard footsteps. Nick jumped up and pulled me up with him, he stood in front of me, protectively. We waited, and the footsteps came closer. We hoped it was Sam and Dean, rescuing us._

Dean and Sam came in from the darkness. He spotted Kelsi being held back by some guy.

'Oh, thank god. Dean, I was so-'Kelsi was cut off by Dean charging and knocking Nick flat on the ground.

'Dean. No!' kelsi screamed at him. Dean was on top of nick punching him in the face. Nick was punching him back, blood was everywhere.

Sam ran over and tried to hold back Nick who was currently on top of Dean. Sam pulled Nick off Dean, who pulled Dean up with him. Dean wouldn't give up so Kelsi jumped on his back.

'Kelsi, what the hell are you doing, get off!' shouted Dean. He tried to fling her back gently, but he had a bit too much force and she fell back hard on the stone floor. She cried out in pain and everyone stopped what they were doing.

Dean stood there in shock, while Nick was in the corner glaring at him. Sam ran over to Kelsi's side.

'Kelsi, are you okay?' He asked her quietly.

'I'm fine.' She said, trying to put on a brave face. Her elbows were all bloody from falling on them, and it looked like she had grazes all down her back. 'But what isn't okay is your behaviour Dean. Nick was locked up here too, he's a hunter, he didn't kidnap me. He said a shape shifter did it!'

Dean looked over to Nick. 'Oh. Well. I guess I'm sorry then!'

'Oh, well you're sorry; I guess that's okay then.' Growled Nick. 'And look what you did to your friend, she's obviously fragile and you just flung her like she's a guy'

'I'm not fragile!' Kelsi said as Dean said, 'I didn't mean too!'

'Look, okay. Kelsi needs fixing up; we're going to leave now.' Sam said. 'Before whatever took ya'll comes back. Alright?'

'Whatever. Bye then.' Nick said. He took off and gave one last smirk to Kelsi.

'He's evil.' Dean said. 'Evil. He kidnapped you Kelse. He's evil, I know it.'

Kelsi laughed. 'Whatever Dean. He was nice I liked him.'

Dean's eyes narrowed. 'You what? I hope that was a joke. Let's get out of here.' He walked over to Kelsi and scooped her up in his arms.

'Uhh, Dean, I didn't hurt my legs, I can walk, ya know?!' Kelsi protested.

'It's fine. I'll carry you.'

Kelsi looked over to Sam and they both rolled their eyes. The three of them headed to the impala and back to the motel.

_Kelsi knocked on Dean's door. She waited and heard voices then John opened the door. He looked… different. Sad. It looked like he had just been in a huge argument; he looked tired and fed up. Kelsi didn't ask any questions. _

'_Hi, Kelsi. Come in, deans in the TV room.'_

_She nodded and walked inside. She headed to the TV room and saw Dean sitting down. 'Hey Dean.' She noticed he had the same look about him that John did._

'_Hi Kelse.' He said quietly._

'_Dean, did you and your dad get in a fight?' Kelsi asked him._

_Dean looked shocked. 'What? Uhh, no! Why would you ask that?'_

'_You both look angry and upset at the same time. Where is Sam?' _

'_Uh, Sam has just gone for a little while.'_

_Kelsi walked over and sat next to Dean, putting her hand on his knee. 'What, where is he?' _

'_He left for college. He just left, I told you this would happen, he gave up on us, and now I don't know what the hell I'm going to do. And to top it off, Dad wants us to-'_

_He stopped before finishing his sentence._

'_What, Dean? Kelsi asked sadly. She had tears in her eyes. 'What does he want Dean?' _

'_I can't do this right now. Let's just... Stay here with me tonight.'_

'_Sure, Dean.' Dean lied down on the couch and he pulled Kelsi down next to him, grabbing a blanket from the couch and putting it over them. _

_John walked passed and stared at them. I'm a horrible father he thought, how I could let things get this way. But it's for the best, Dean will miss her, but he will move on. He walked upstairs and left the two together. _

They were at the motel, Sam had fixed Kelsi up. She was resting on one of the three single beds in the motel. Sam was out to get food, and Dean was sitting on the chair.

'Dean, what is wrong?' Kelsi asked. She noticed Dean hadn't said a word. He was just sitting there. Head in his hands. He looked up, and kelsi noticed he had been crying.

'Dean?' kelsi asked shocked. Dean was crying.

'Kelsi. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry.' He told her.

'For what Dean?' she asked, even though she had a feeling she knew what.

Dean slowly stood up and came to sit on the end of her bed. 'I think it's time we had that talk.'

**That was short, I'm sorry. But next chapter is most probably the last one! But I will be doing a sequel, I won't tell you too much now because I don't wanna spoil the next chapter. **

**Oh, and yes Sam left for college at 16. Bit young, but let's just forget that and pretend he was older. Please review. : )**


	17. Talking About It

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with supernatural. **_

_The sun shined through the blinds that had been forgotten to be closed the previous night. Dean looked to his side and saw Kelsi still asleep. He looked to the clock and saw it was nearly lunchtime. He shook her awake._

'_Kelsi, wake up.' Her eyes opened and she looked to Dean._

'_Wha-?' she started._

'_You fell asleep here last night.' Explained Dean. 'Listen, there's something I need to do. You need to go home, meet me at the park near the school tonight at about 6:00.'_

_Kelsi sat up. 'Dean, I'm scared. You're scaring me. What is wrong? What's happening?'_

_Dean sat up and looked directly at her. 'Don't be scared Kelsi. It's fine. Just meet me, ok.'_

'_Okay.' She got up and walked out, giving dean one last look as she left. _

_Dean sighed and lied back down. John came from the other room and stood next to the couch. 'This has to be done, Dean. She can't come with us, and you cant stay here.'_

'_I understand dad. But I wish I didn't.' Dean said._

_John nodded. 'Go to her tonight, explain what's happening. She might understand.'_

_Dean raised his eyebrows. 'She isn't going to understand Dad. How can I expect her to understand? The thing that was going right, in her life and mine, is going to fall apart, and it's all my doing. I can't expect her to understand.'_

* * *

'Talk?' Kelsi asked as Dean came to sit on her bed. 'I don't think we need to, I mean, I have forgotten everything!'

'Don't Kelsi. I know you haven't, okay!'

'No, not okay! Why are you bringing this up now?'

'Because I hurt you today! I just… agh!' Dean threw his hands up in the air.

'Dean calm down.' Kelsi told him.

'Okay. I'm sorry I left you. I'm sorry that I'm such an idiot. But I'm not sorry that we didn't keep in contact.' Dean shouted.

'What? You're happy we stopped talking?' Kelsi asked shocked.

'No. I'm not happy, but it was for the best. I had to hunt whatever this thing was. Me and dad needed to move, it was for the best.'

'Stop saying that! You didn't have to leave like you did!'

'Me. I think it was you doing the leaving!'

'You asked me to, Dean!'

_

* * *

Kelsi met Dean at the park at 6:00. She saw him standing by is Impala. She saw him look at her as he approached. She saw him sigh, and motion for her to come over._

_So she did. _

'_Kelsi. I'm leaving.' He said it just like that. _

'_What?' Kelsi asked, she didn't just hear that._

'_I have to leave. Dad's taking us away. Sam has left, we cant be in this house anymore, we have to figure out what killed mum, how we are going to get Sam back, and kill every evil bitch along the way.' Dean said. Maybe I shouldn't have put it like that he thought._

_Kelsi just stared at him. He thought she was going to kick, scream, shout or slap him. But she didn't. Not yet._

'_When?' was all she asked. _

'_Now.' He said._

'_Now? What? Dean, how long have you known about this?' Kelsi asked him._

'_Since we started dating.' He said. 'I'm sorry, but we didn't know for certain, I didn't want to hurt you.'_

'_Oh, well you have!' Kelsi screamed at him. She put her head in her hands and sighed._

'_I'm sorry.' Dean said, his voice shaking. He tried to step closer but she just backed away._

'_Yeah, you have said that. Man of many words aren't you?' she snapped at him._

'_Okay, I deserved that. But I don't deserve you blaming me like this. Do you think I wanted this to happen? This thing killed my mother! None of this is my fault, I wish I could live a normal life and be happy, with you. But I cant right now; maybe we can when I finish this demon off for good. But you aren't even giving me a chance!' Dean shouted, he then took a deep breath._

_It looked like Dean's words hit Kelsi hard. 'This sucks.' She said._

'_Tell me about it.' _

_They stood in silence, until kelsi ran into deans arms. 'I'm going to miss you.'_

'_Ahh, thank god you aren't mad!' Dean said, hugging her back. He then turned serious. 'You have to leave, now.'_

_Kelsi stepped back. 'Excuse me?'_

'_I don't want to be the one to walk away, you have to do it.'_

'_No! You are the one leaving, you walk away.' She shouted._

'_Come on, let's not get all angry again!'_

'_Oh, Dean Winchester, you're impossible!'_

'_Whatever,' Dean said._

'_I can come with you!' Kelsi suggested, hopefully._

'_No, you can't. It's dangerous. I'm not bringing someone I love into this!' Dean said. 'Please Kelsi, this is hard enough.'_

'_You know what? I'm done, with all of this. I'm gonna walk away because I want to, not because you asked me too!' kelsi said. She gave dean a last look, and walked off, __Leaving him standing there._

* * *

'Yeah, I asked you, but I recall you saying you walked off because you wanted too!' Dean said.

'Yeah, but I wouldn't have if you didn't ask me!' kelsi argued.

'Okay. I'm sorry. But you have to understand why I left.' Dean said.

'I understand, Dean. I just didn't want you to leave!' Kelsi said.

'Why though? I mean, you could have got another BF and still lived your life!'

'Because I love you, and I still do Dean. And you haven't even acknowledged that you still love me since we've met again!' she shouted at him.

That shut Dean up. It looked like he was thinking deeply about what he was going to say. 'I do Kelsi, you know I do. But I can't get attached to anyone. With this job… I just can't.'

'I want to come with you, on this trip. For the long run, till you find the demon and kill it.' Kelsi said.

'What, are you kidding?' Dean asked, raising his eyebrow.

'Not kidding. I want to come, so I can be with you and Sam to of course. I want to help, I feel like killing this demon is something I have to be apart of too.' She explained. She walked closer to dean and grabbed his hands, pulling them to hers. 'Please?' she asked.

'Okay, you can come. But do you know what you're getting yourself into?'

'Yep, I do.' She said.

They looked at each other, and laughed. At that moment, Sam came walking in, with bags of food. He looked at both of them. 'Am I interrupting anything?' he asked awkwardly.

'Nope,' Dean said. 'But Kelse is gonna be hunting with us!' then he laughed. Kelsi started laughing too.

'Uhh ok. Why are you laughing? Guys?' Sam asked confused.

Kelsi looked over to Sam. 'Sorry, we have no idea. Just random.'

'Okay. Are you serious Kelsi, you're gonna come on this trip for the long run?' he asked.

Dean and Kelsi stopped laughing. 'Yep, never been more serious.' She said.

'Well, this should be interesting.' Dean said. And it was going to be.

**FIN.**

**Okayy, it's finished. How did ya like it? The Sequel will be them hunting, so ill write Kelsi into the episodes, starting from 'Hunted'. But ill change things around and add my own stuff too. It will be called 'The Things We Do' so look out for that! It will be up in the next few days!**

**Thanks to everyone who read and especially reviewed. )**


End file.
